Armonía de Dos
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Scorpius, un chico repelido por la sociedad y su propia familia, sufriendo la pérdida de su único ser querido. ¿Qué pasará cuando la música llegue a su vida de nuevo, con una pelirroja por compañía? Dos guitarras, un destino.
1. Chapter 1

Algunas partes de la trama están basadas en la película de "_El mundo mágico de Terabithia_", pero de allí en más, todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

**Prólogo.**

Corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, pero aún así la lluvia le entorpecía la visión haciéndolo tropezar de vez en cuando. Tenía sólo dos minutos para llegar a casa antes de que sus padres supieran que había salido y evitarse un castigo por haber dejado a sus hermanas menores solas.

Dobló una esquina de la empedrada y sucia calle y siguió su camino entre resbalones. Ya podía ver la destartalada casa alejada de todas las demás, irguiéndose de una forma casi escabrosa.

Siempre le había gustado correr, pero ahora eso era como su única válvula de escape de su triste realidad.

En vez de dirigirse a la desvencijada puerta de la entrada, salió disparado hasta el patio trasero, donde había una enredadera que daba hasta su ventana, la cual había estado usando mucho los últimos meses; ya que sus padres no consentían sus amistades.

Al fin estaba en su habitación. Suspiró con alivio, con su rubio cabello pegado a la cara y sus ojos grises destilando adrenalina. Inmediatamente después, fue hasta su pequeño armario (una de las pocas cosas del mobiliario) y sacó ropa seca; de nada habría valido correr tanto si su madre se daba cuenta de que había estado fuera.

-_Copius_- dijo una vocecita al otro lado de la puerta mientras daba ligeros toquecitos. Aún no sabía pronunciar el nombre de su hermano mayor.

-_Ya voy, Lynn_- contestó Scorpius apurado, mientras pasaba las piernas por el raído pantalón de mezclilla- ¿_Lyra está bien_?- preguntó entrando en tensión. Generalmente sus hermanas (gemelas) nunca se separaban.

-_Sí_- contestó la tierna vocecita de Lynn.

Resoplando de alivio terminó de pasar los brazos por las mangas del suéter y acomodó un par de libros para simular que había estado leyendo (lo que no era nada raro en él).

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se encontró con una pequeña niña rubia, con los ojos más azules que el mismo mar, cargando una vieja muñeca de trapo.

-¿_Qué pasa_?- preguntó Scorpius tomándola de la mano. Apenas hace poco que se llevaba mejor con sus hermanas.

Pero vamos, él sólo tenía once años y sus padres trabajaban casi todo el día para tratar de mantenerlos, pues después de la segunda guerra mágica, el apellido Malfoy no era para nada bien visto y Draco se había tenido que esforzar para salir adelante. Aparte de todo, Scorpius se había hecho cargo de sus hermanas cuando su madre (Astoria), decidió que era buena idea trabajar para ayudar con los gastos de la casa.

Lynn estaba a punto de contestar a su hermano cuando se escuchó el familiar ruido de la chimenea cuando alguien aparece por la red flu.

-¡_Mami_!- exclamaron las gemelas y enseguida fueron a abrazar a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Scorpius sólo observó la escena, y antes de que Draco apareciera, subió de regreso a su habitación.

Se tiró en la cama sin los remendados zapatos que siempre portaba y miró al techo con una sonrisa.

Faltaban sólo dos semanas para poder largarse de ese lugar en el que se sentía rechazado. Tal vez se enfrentaría a la discriminación de su apellido, pero era mejor ser refutado por gente que no conocía que por su propia familia. Ya tenía listo el material del colegio, todo era de segunda mano, pero no le importaba.

Miró al otro lado de su estrecha habitación, donde encontró su más preciada posesión: una guitarra. Debía recordar que sus clases con su mejor amiga seguían en pie.

Y allí estaba el otro motivo por el que tenía esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro, su única amiga, Maya; quien había llegado recientemente a su vida.

_**Flash Back**_

_Scorpius caminaba directo a su casa, como todos los días después de ir a la escuela _muggle_ para complacer a su madre. La economía en casa había estado bastante limitada, por lo que tenía que caminar al menos un kilómetro por el enlodado camino. _

_Ese día había llegado una nueva alumna a su clase y todos comenzaron a atiborrarla a preguntas, pero cuando vieron que ella no contestaba a lo que le decían, sino que sacaba otros temas, la tacharon de rara. Y lo cierto era que Scorpius pudo distinguir algo anormal, algo que los muggles comunes no poseían. _

_Pasó por la orilla del mismo río que recorría todos los días, arrastrando los pies por el peso de su mochila. Si supiera hacer magia, ya habría aligerado el peso de su espalda. Desgraciadamente, tendría que esperar unos meses más._

_De repente, escuchó un fuerte golpe y un grito de dolor. Miró a todos lados para encontrar el origen del ruido, pero no vio nada. Esperó otro momento más y oyó como unos arbustos, del otro lado del río, se movían. _

_Cruzó sin problemas por el gran caudal (que casi nadie visitaba), ya que había una cuerda atada a un gran árbol, que permitía el acceso al otro lado. _

_Luego de darse unos cuantos arañazos en los brazos y romper un poco más su pantalón con las plantas, logró llegar hasta el ruido que lo había intrigado. _

_Allí estaba ella, la chica nueva del colegio. Mirándolo con sorpresa. _

_-_Hola_- dijo la niña desde el suelo, aunque una sonrisa asomaba por su rostro. Tenía el corto cabello color miel, y los ojos haciendo juego; era más o menos de la estatura de Scorpius y muy delgada. Al parecer, se había caído de un árbol, pues tenía hojitas en el pelo. _

_-_Hola_- contestó Scorpius devolviéndole la sonrisa_-, ¿necesitas ayuda?_- preguntó hincándose a su lado. _

-Nahh, me gusta estar aquí, en el suelo, observando a las hormigas ¬¬

_Scorpius soltó una risita y la ayudó a incorporarse. Se había hecho algunos rasguños en la cara y un brazo le sangraba. _

_Sin saber cómo, ambos eran conscientes de que ese sería el inicio de una gran amistad. _

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Esa niña tan extremadamente loca, había confiado en él, le había hecho ver que cada ser humano era importante sólo por existir, y que la imaginación no tiene límites.

A cambio, él le había enseñado el maravilloso mundo de la música, donde una guitarra puede aliviar tantos problemas que pareciera que no los tienes. Él siempre fue un chico reservado, pero gracias a ella, ahora hasta se le veía sonreír.

A pesar de que sólo llevaban escasos tres meses de conocerse, habían creado un vínculo muy estrecho. Sabían todo del otro, y con una sola mirada podían entender mil cosas que las demás personas no podrían descifrar por nada.

Sin embargo, los señores Malfoy estaban descontentos con su hijo, pues decían que esa niña estaba haciendo estragos en él, porque ya casi no hablaba por estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Razón por la que el rubio había corrido varias cuadras esa lluviosa tarde.

Lo que pasó, fue que se enteró de que ambos eran magos, y compartirían siete años de educación mágica en el mejor colegio del mundo.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

**Hola!!**

**Aquí me tienen de nuevo, con el prólogo de una nueva historia. No será muy larga, pero bueno, eso dije de las demás y me extendí un poco xD**

**No desesperen, que el R/S vendrá pronto. **

**Por favor, dejen reviews para saber si les gustó y si continúo. **

**Nos leemos!**


	2. No me dejes solo

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

**No me dejes solo.**

Maya lo tomó de la mano al notar su nerviosismo. Scorpius se la apretó con fuerza, tratando de que ese simple contacto le diera la fuerza necesaria para pasar al frente cuando lo nombraran.

-_Malfoy, Scorpius_- dijo la voz de la directora McGonagall, una mujer ya entrada en años, pero que seguía conservando esas severas líneas de expresión que infundían respeto.

Scorpius soltó la mano de su amiga, quien le sonrió por última vez infundiéndole ánimos. Maya sabía que lo que menos quería Scorpius era quedar en Slytherin.

El rubio caminó lentamente a lo que parecía su juicio, cuando se sentó, la profesora le puso el raído sombrero Seleccionador que le tapó los ojos.

Escuchaba a toda la gente murmurar, haciendo suposiciones de a dónde lo mandarían, y pudo identificar algunos susurros de "_mortífago_", que hicieron que le hirviera la sangre.

-¡_Slytherin_!- exclamó el sombrero. Cuando Scorpius se quitó el sombrero, notó todas las miradas fijas en él, pero sólo le importaba una; la de Maya, que le hacía señas de aprobación con los pulgares y le sonreía. Caminó hasta su mesa. En el Gran comedor no se escuchaba ni una mosca. ¿Qué querían? ¿Que sacara a Voldemort de su bolsillo y comenzara a atacarlos a todos?

-_Potter, Albus_- escuchó que dijo la profesora.

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos como esmeraldas se encaminó hacia el sombrero y se sentó con nerviosismo.

-_Slytherin_- exclamó el raído y chamuscado sombrero. Si con Scorpius todo había estado en silencio, con Albus fue lo contrario, pues todos los Weasley y su hermano comenzaron a protestar. Al final lograron callarlos y Albus se fue a sentar a su mesa, frente a Scorpius; que estaba tan pasmado como los demás.

Justo antes de que tocara el turno a Maya, pasó una chica con un largo cabello pelirrojo, que fue enviada a Ravenclaw. Le sorprendió, ya que esa chica era una Weasley, y según sabía, todos los Weasley eran de Gryffindor.

-_Wells, Maya_- dijo la profesora.

La castaña miró a su Slytherin amigo y luego al sombrero. Caminó con determinación y se sentó.

Scorpius la vio mover los labios con rapidez, pero sin que se escuchara algún sonido en particular.

-¡_Te lo dije_!- exclamó Maya al sentarse a su lado-, _¡te dije que nos pondrían juntos!_

Scorpius rió y la abrazó por los hombros. No sabía cómo le había hecho, pero era mejor así.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Golpes, patadas y empujones. Eso fue lo que Scorpius recibió su primer día. Esos "accidentes" por parte de sus compañeros (quienes al parecer odiaban a los Malfoy) ya lo tenían más que harto, pero Maya siempre le recomendaba que no se enfrentara a ellos con magia hasta que supieran al menos hacer un simple _expelliarmus. _Simplemente le asombraba la calma con que su amiga tomaba las cosas.

A pesar de tener una aliada que aparentemente era inmune a los insultos, se sentía hastiado. Siempre pensó que lo que vivía en casa (soportar la indiferencia de su padre, los regaños infundados de su madre y tener que cuidar a sus hermanas) había sido suficiente para toda una vida de humillaciones, pero ahora veía que no.

Caminaba por el pasillo, tan sumido en sus pensamientos sobre su pésimo primer día, que no se fijó por dónde iba.

_-Lo siento_- dijeron ambos, bastante avergonzados, cuando notaron que habían chocado con alguien y habían tirado sus libros.

Aún sin verse a la cara, los dos se arrodillaron para recoger sus cosas.

Al levantarse, no pudo evitar sonrojarse: estaba frente a la chica más linda que hubiera visto nunca, con su radiante cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos color chocolate, haciendo juego con unas mejillas sonrosadas.

_-Gracias_- dijo la niña cuando Scorpius le tendió un libro que había confundido con el suyo.

Lo miró una vez más a los ojos con expresión inescrutable y dio media vuelta para luego perderse por el pasillo.

Scorpius se quedó estático por un momento, pero luego siguió su camino quitándose el estupor en el que estaba, pues seguramente Maya se burlaría de su cara de idiota.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Al fin las vacaciones de navidad. ¡Se sentía tan bien el haber salido ya!

Su estancia en Hogwarts no había sido la más placentera, pero había aprendido muchísimas cosas y su amistad con Maya aún se conservaba tan fresca como en el primer día.

Aunque ella tenía amigas de otras casas, siempre trataba de estar con él lo más que pudiera. Hacían los deberes a la orilla del lago y cuando terminaban, buscaban un aula vacía para seguir con sus lecciones de música; usando la vieja guitarra de Scorpius.

_-Mira, quiero mostrarte algo que encontré_- dijo Maya emocionada una noche en la tétrica sala común.

_-Pero aún no termino de hacer el equipaje y… _

_-¡Vamos!-_ suplicó Maya poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó guiar por los casi desiertos pasillos, ya que faltaban 20 minutos para el toque de queda.

La castaña se detuvo cuando llegaron a la torre de astronomía, frente a una puerta que se confundía con el color de la pared. Tomó el picaporte y la abrió.

Scorpius se quedó con la boca abierta.

Dentro había lo que le parecieron miles de instrumentos musicales y partituras esparcidas por el suelo y las sillas. Todo estaba completamente cubierto de polvo, pero en otro tiempo debía de haber sido hermoso. ¿Quién diría que había un lugar así en el colegio?

_-Ya podremos seguir con las lecciones sin interrupciones_- dijo Maya alegremente.

_-¿Cómo…?-_ comenzó Scorpius, pero se vio interrumpido por la castaña.

_-Mi abuelo me contó que después de la segunda guerra mágica la gente necesitaba algo que les levantara el ánimo, así que decidieron dar clases de música a los estudiantes, pero fue un desastre_- terminó riendo-, _por lo que esto quedó abandonado. _

En menos de diez minutos, todo ya estaba un poco más arreglado que cuando llegaron, pues les daba pesar ver tantas cosas interesantes tan desordenadas.

_-Mejor vámonos, mañana regresamos a casa_- dijo Scorpius con un bufido que trataba de simular su molestia.

_-Podremos seguir viéndonos_- consoló Maya al ver lo que le pasaba.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

_-Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, después de todo eres mi rubio favorito_- dijo la niña revolviéndole el cabello traviesamente, a lo que él correspondió igual, terminando con una guerra de cosquillas.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

-_Ella no está muerta_- susurró Scorpius mirando a su padre a los ojos.

_-Hijo, escucha…_

_-¡NO!-_ gritó Scorpius tirando al suelo la taza que su madre le acababa de dar y salió hecho una furia.

Y corrió, corrió como nunca antes había hecho. No quería creer nada de lo que le decían.

De pronto se detuvo.

Todo estaba helado, sentía como la nieve se metía en sus zapatos y como la piel se le ponía de gallina.

Allí estaban esos policías muggles, acordonando el lugar que tantas alegrías le había dado y ahora no querría volver a ver.

_**Muere Maya Wells, nieta del famoso escritor Tom Wells.**_

_Ayer por la tarde, Tom Wells, el célebre escritor de la historia de la magia moderna, nos dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, que su amada nieta (con la que vivía solo debido a que sus padres estaban muertos) había ido a jugar a un arroyo que aparentemente estaba congelado, pero no fue así, pues al cruzar, el hielo se rompió y ella cayó. _

Albus no quiso seguir leyendo. Podía sentir la mueca de su aterrorizado rostro, tratando de asimilar lo que sus padres habían tratado de ocultarle.

A pesar de que no conocía mucho a la chica, sabía que era muy amable, y que era la única amiga de su compañero Scorpius Malfoy.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Regreso a clases.

No entendía ahora por qué era que tenía que seguir yendo a esa estúpida escuela donde no era para nada recibido.

No podía pensar correctamente, en cualquier lugar al que volteaba veía a Maya, sonriéndole como siempre y preguntándole a qué hora se verían para comenzar con sus lecciones.

Ese mismo día corrió a la sala que su amiga le había mostrado antes de… bueno, ya saben de qué, y tiró allí su guitarra. No quería volver a verla si tenía que recordar que Maya no podría pedirle de nuevo que le enseñara.

Estuvo como zombie en todas las clases, recibiendo miradas de lástima de personas a las que no conocía.

Y así fue como se refugió en la biblioteca, decidido a no salir jamás.

**Hola!**

**Sé que está cortito, pero me vino inspiración y quise subir este pequeño cap. Con el que finaliza la primera (y corta) etapa de la historia. **

**Aghhh pareciera que tengo una especie de afición con matar personajes, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Tanto si así fue como si no, dejen reviews para saber si estoy haciendo algo mal y si continúo. **

**Nos leemos! **


	3. Esencia

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

**Esencia**

Él es Scorpius Malfoy, un chico con porte firme, casi elegante, pero con cierta aura que hace que no quieras acercarte, un caparazón de hielo eterno e imperturbable.

Yo me encuentro en una mesa de la biblioteca, rodeada de todas mis amigas y algunos de mis primos, pero no presto atención a nada de lo que me dicen porque todo me parece tan banal…

Él está en uno de los estantes más ocultos del lugar, cerca de la mesa que prácticamente ya tiene su nombre escrito desde hace más de cinco años. Su aire de timidez siempre me ha llamado la atención, pero ahora que lo veo fijamente, no es más que un chico enterrado en los horrores de su pasado, sumido siempre en su mundo donde nadie puede entrar, o donde nadie se ha atrevido siquiera a asomar las narices.

El estante es bastante más alto que él, así que tiene que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar el libro que quiere, haciendo que mi mirada se vaya hacia su abdomen, donde la camisa del colegio se ha levantado un poco, dejando ver sus marcados músculos, dejándome embobada; cuando consigue su objetivo, comienza a hojearlo fijamente pasando las páginas con tal delicadeza que deseo ser ellas. Pero todo se esfuma de repente, pues él se marcha de nuevo a su auto destierro lejos de mi vista, y de la de todos; seguramente posando sus hermoso ojos grises en todo menos yo.

Se preguntarán quién soy y por qué les estoy contando todo esto; pues bien, para comenzar, soy Rose Weasley, capitana del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, alumna sobresaliente, prefecta y guitarrista clandestina.

Nunca me he quejado de mi vida en lo absoluto, tengo todo lo que una chica puede querer, excepto una cosa: amor. Y no el amor fraternal o amistoso que he poseído desde que tengo memoria, sino el amor de él. El chico que me trae de cabeza desde primer año y a quien nunca me he acercado por miedo al rechazo.

Todos los días me arrepiento de no dirigirle ni siquiera un hola cuando me lo encuentro con los pasillos, sintiendo como la atracción hacia él me quema las entrañas y me impide respirar con normalidad, como mi corazón se acelera y mis mejillas se sonrojan; más sin embargo, él nunca me dirige la mirada.

Nadie sabe de este sentimiento mío hacia él, ni mi mejor amigo y primo Albus, que ha compartido dormitorio con este rubio durante toda nuestra educación mágica y sólo lo ha escuchado decir palabras necesarias desde que estamos en primero.

Pero sé que no siempre fue así.

Todo su comportamiento antisocial comenzó cuando su mejor amiga murió justo el día de navidad, cuando tenía once años.

Eso lo dejó destrozado; fue un golpe duro para todos, pero más para él. Siempre estaban el uno con el otro, y yo podía ver en los ojos de ambos que se amaban como si de hermanos se trataran. Lo sé porque es lo mismo que siento yo por Albus.

Pero no me malinterpreten, no es lástima lo que siento por el chico Malfoy, pues a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, aún se mantiene de pie, enfrentando a todo el que se meta con él por el apellido que no tiene la culpa de poseer.

De cualquier forma, lo único que he querido hacer desde que sucedió tan fatídico día para él, es darle un abrazo, donde sepa que puede confiar en mí, y que a pesar de todo, la vida a veces te recompensa. No todo es negro.

_-Ya nos vamos, Rosie, ¿vienes_?- me pregunta mi prima Lily.

Con esto me saca del estupor en que estoy sumergida y la miro.

_-Sí, sí, vamos_- digo rápidamente.

Los demás me miran raro, pero no me importa. He de tener un aspecto horrible, pues no he dormido bien desde que comenzó el sexto curso. Al salir de la biblioteca, me excuso con ellos, diciendo que este fin de semana estoy muy ocupada como para ir al pueblo y me voy a mi sitio favorito: la torre de astronomía.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Hermosa.

No se me ocurre otra palabra para describir a la chica que está del otro lado del lugar.

Tiene un cabello largo y sedoso a la vista. Sólo puedo decir esto porque nunca me he acercado a ella, no desde primer año, cuando mi vida todavía era un poco más soportable que esta mierda.

Su nombre es Rose; y le queda a la perfección, pues una rosa sólo podría compararse a ella por su fragante belleza. Es la chica más inteligente de todo el colegio, y también la más popular, no sólo por su atractivo, sino porque es bastante generosa y amigable; capitana del equipo de quidditch de su casa y prefecta. Tiene amigos hasta en la sopa, y por eso es que no me acerco, ¿para qué iba ella a querer hablar a un rechazado social que se ha negado a hablar con alguien desde que su mejor amiga lo dejó para siempre?

Y aquí estoy, sumido en mi refugio personal lleno de libros y conocimiento. Ya me he leído casi todos los que hay aquí, y espero no terminar para antes de navidad, sino sería aburrido volver a leerlos todos.

Si se preguntan quién soy, les diría que _nadie_, pero con decir _nadie_, ya soy un _algo_. ¿Tiene eso sentido para ustedes?

Bueno, para mí sí.

Cuando estaba en primer año, sentía que las cosas no iban a ir peor. Todos me odiaban por un apellido del que no estoy orgulloso y mis padres nunca han tenido tiempo para mí; sin embargo, tenía una amiga, que era todo mi apoyo moral, mi compañera de travesuras, aventuras y desventuras. No estaba solo.

Ahora lo estoy.

Desde que se fue no he hablado con nadie, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. No quiero que nadie más se me acerque y me recuerde a ella, la chica que me enseñó a amar.

Más sin embargo nunca lloré su muerte. Tenía que ser fuerte y aprender a vivir sin ella, pero no pude.

Sé lo que todos hablan de mí. Me tienen lástima y pena, algunos se trataron de acercar a mí, pero sé que sólo era porque se sentían culpables al haberme tratado mal antes. Y ahora es como si yo no fuera más que un cuerpo andante, sin vida, alma o sentimientos. Sólo limitándome a andar existiendo por el mundo, devorando cuanto libro se cruce por mi camino, estudiando mucho para no pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, esperando despertar de esta maldita pesadilla y tal vez morir, para reunirme de nuevo con _Maya_.

Ya me he acostumbrado a esto, estar en una esquina de la biblioteca sentado en una mesa para dos con montones de libros a los lados, protegido de la vista de los demás gracias a los enormes estantes, pero lo suficientemente descubierto para mirarla a _ella_. Rose Weasley, que se ha convertido en mi obsesión. Miro de nuevo en su dirección y la veo alejarse, con ese caminar digno de una musa griega.

Miro mi reloj y sé que ya es tarde. Todos deben de haber llegado ya a Hogsmeade y no puedo faltar. Tomo mi desgastada mochila y guardo la varita en ella antes de echármela al hombro. Salgo del recinto escolar a paso lento, con mis andares zombie, como le gusta llamarlos a mi padre; viendo a los niños corriendo por todos lados me doy cuenta de lo aburrida y monótona que es mi vida.

Mientras que todos están en el centro del pueblo, yo tomo el camino largo y bordeo todo, hasta llegar al lugar donde mi mejor amiga está sepultada.

Es al pie de una colina donde las flores crecen a mares y las mariposas vuelan libremente sobre el enorme árbol de hojas verde intenso. Y allí está su tumba, al pie de ese árbol que su abuelo mandó sembrar para darle gusto y ahora descansaba junto a ella.

Dejo mi mochila en el suelo y me paso la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aún más. El viento se me cuela entre la ropa, pero en este momento no me importa nada. Me arrodillo frente a ella, mirando la blanca sepultura donde hay una foto de ella, sonriendo como siempre. Paso la mano por el fino mármol donde está su nombre y la fecha de nacimiento y muerte.

_-Hola, May_- digo con la voz ronca, hace mucho que no hablaba. No es que espere que me conteste, pero hago esto desde que me permiten venir al pueblo, por eso fue que su abuelo decidió enterrarla aquí, para que estuviera cerca de mí-. _Te extraño, pequeña_- no puedo evitar decirlo, pero sé que no me oirá-, _¿Por qué me dejaste aquí? ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? Ya no lo soporto, cielo. Todo se derrumba y no estás aquí como me prometiste. _

Sé que no debo reprocharle, pero estos momentos es cuando más vulnerable me siento, al saber que no volveré a ver su sonrisa de nuevo. Los ojos me escocen, tomándome por sorpresa.

Conjuro unas flores, que aparecen de la nada y las acomodo sobre la tumba. No supe cuánto tiempo me quedé aquí, pero lo suficiente para quedarme dormido.

_-_Anda, Scor, ven aquí_- decía Maya tironeándolo del brazo con su sonrisa eterna. _

-Está bien_- decía Scorpius divertido, dejándose guiar por el pasillo. _

_La imagen cambiaba, y ahora Scorpius estaba frente a ella tal y como la recordaba, pero tenía detrás lo que parecía una habitación llena de instrumentos musicales._

_La observó más fijamente y notó que una luz etérea se desprendía de ella, iluminándolo todo. _

_-_Nunca te dejé solo, pequeño_- dijo Maya acercándose más-, _siempre estaré contigo, pero por favor, vuelve a tu vida, no me gusta verte así_. _

_Scorpius se acercó y notó que estaba llorando, lo que le partió el corazón. Algo resbaló por su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que él también lo hacía. _

-Te extraño_- dijo con voz ahogada. _

_La niña se aproximó más y le tomó la cara entre las manos. _

_-_Música_- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer. _

Despierto abriendo los párpados lentamente, con una sensación de paz que no había sentido nunca. Aún con una expresión serena y una débil sonrisa, me levanto, y mientras me enjugo la cara, digo:

_-Gracias. _

La palabra se la lleva el viento, pero para mí es mi libertad.

Me echo la mochila al hombro y camino de regreso al castillo con paso lento. Sin darme cuenta atravieso el pueblo, donde hay montones de parejitas tomándose de la mano e intercambiando fluidos salivales. Qué asco.

Pero hoy siento como si hubiera tragado una botella entera de Felix Felicis. Tanto así que las miradas indiscretas no me afectan. Por primera vez me siento yo.

Al llegar me voy derechito a la torre de astronomía, todavía no es la hora de la cena, así que las posibilidades de que me encuentre a alguien son casi nulas.

A pesar de que estuve en este lugar (hace un año) dos veces solamente, lo encuentro con rapidez, porque Maya quiere que regrese. Allí está la sucia puerta que se confunde fácilmente con la pared ennegrecida, tomo el picaporte de plata y abro lentamente.

El sol me da de lleno en la cara, cegándome la vista momentáneamente. Todo está perfectamente ordenado, ni una mota de polvo en el lugar; tal vez los elfos domésticos hayan tenido algo que ver.

Dirijo la mirada más allá y me encuentro con algo que se me hace extrañamente familiar: mi guitarra.

Lo último que recordaba de ella era haberla arrumbado en este lugar luego de la muerte de Maya. Pero ahora aquí está, apoyada en la pared como si alguien la hubiera utilizado recientemente, reflejando rayos dorados que se cuelan por la ventana.

Ahora sólo puedo pensar en suaves melodías que llegan de repente a mi cabeza, esperando que las pase a mi instrumento. Y sé que esto es lo que mi amiga quiere, que regrese al mundo donde todo queda reducido a la armonía de los acordes.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Tengo el corazón acelerado y el sudor de mi frente me pega el flequillo a la cara peor que cuando juego al quidditch. Me apoyo en la pared de piedra tratando de calmar mi pulso.

Estuve a punto de ser descubierta, lo cual nunca me había pasado. Siempre vengo a este lado de la torre para tocar un poco de guitarra lejos de la vista de las personas, es como mi santuario, donde huyo de todo y todos. Por suerte pude salir por la puerta trasera.

Suspiro y me dejo hacer en el suelo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero los ruidos de gente yendo y viniendo por el castillo me indican que ya es hora de la cena.

Me levanto y paso por la puerta que acaba de ser mi salvación, sólo que algo me llamó la atención.

¡Qué melodía tan bella!

Nunca había escuchado algo así, una mezcla de clásico con algo más que no supe identificar…

-_Aquí estás, Rose, te estaba buscando_- dice Albus, que llegaba detrás de mí, sacándome de mi trance.

La música se apagó y llegué a pensar que fue mi imaginación.

**Hola!**

**No pueden quejarse, que actualizo rápido xD**

**Espero les haya gustado que ambos lo relataran, es para que se den una idea de lo que siente cada uno :D**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews pasados =D**

**Las quiero!**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Hola realidad

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi peculiar imaginación xD

**Hola realidad. **

He de llevar al menos dos horas encerrado en este lugar. Mi trasero está tan entumido que cuando me muevo parezco un anciano. Dejo la guitarra en un estuche abierto que está al fondo; he decidido dejar esto en privado (sí, más), porque siento que es algo entre Maya y yo solamente.

El sol ya se ha ocultado, así que debe ser ya la hora de la cena. Salgo cuidadosamente del salón y camino tranquilamente, después de todo no he hecho nada malo. Hace un rato me pareció escuchar a alguien por los pasillos, pero no hay nadie, espero que no me hayan escuchado.

Me topo en el camino con algunos chicos de tercero, que al parecer se han quedado hasta el último minuto permitido en Hogsmeade. No los culpo, a veces yo también quiero escapar de este encierro; me miran como disculpándose, porque la placa de prefecto en mi pecho al parecer les infunde respeto; eso o temen que los hechice, no hay que olvidar que soy un Malfoy.

Entro al Gran comedor y me arrepiento de no haber llegado temprano; todos los lugares de las esquinas están ocupados, que es donde generalmente me siento. Recorro la mesa con la mirada y me encuentro con un lugar en medio, enfrente de este chico Potter. No es que me moleste tampoco.

Camino sin prisas, consciente de que nadie me toma en cuenta, como siempre. Dejo mi mochila y tomo asiento; miro de reojo a mi compañero, que revuelve su comida distraídamente pero sin probar bocado; ahora que lo pienso, se ve algo deprimido.

-_Hola_- no sé qué es lo que me impulsa a decir esto, pero ya está hecho.

_-Hola_- contesta Potter con pesadumbre, aunque no siento que lo haga intencionalmente. Voltea y me mira, sorprendido de escucharme hablar-, _deberías probar el puré, esta noche los elfos se lucieron. _

El comentario me desconcierta, pues me habló como si fuera normal.

_-Gracias_- contesto amablemente. Me acerco la comida y me sirvo una generosa cantidad.

_-¿Fuiste hoy a Hogsmeade?-_ me pregunta como tratando de sacar conversación.

_-Sí, estuve un rato con Maya_- contesto, aunque no estoy muy seguro de por qué le dije esto último; es sólo que me da confianza.

-_Está en un lugar muy bonito- _me dice, lo cual me sorprende, hasta que recuerdo que muchos compañeros fueron al entierro.

_-A ella le habría gustado mucho, le encantaba trepar en los árboles_- digo con una sonrisa.

_-Sí, recuerdo que una vez me cayó encima_- dice Potter con gesto de rememorar el momento, con lo que ambos nos desternillamos de risa. Y es que una vez, mi querida amiga trepó un árbol donde Albus solía ir a dormir, pisó mal y se desplomó sobre él-. _Debo decir que te admiro. _

Lo miro desconcertado.

_-Si algo así le pasara a Rose, creo que no podría soportarlo. _

La mención del nombre de la chica me agudizó los sentidos, haciéndome voltear instantáneamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde allí estaba ella, comiendo tranquilamente un trozo de pastel que sé es su favorito. Los movimientos que hace su boca me parecen tan provocativos que tengo que desviar la mirada para no ser descubierto, pues estoy seguro que ella está por voltear.

_-Deberías tratar de conocerla, te caería bien_- concluye Potter.

Si tan sólo supiera…

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Siento una penetrante mirada clavada en mi espalda, casi taladrándome como queriendo ver en mi interior. Volteo a la mesa de las serpientes pero no veo nada fuera de lo normal, así que estoy por seguir con mi sabroso pastel de chocolate cuando veo algo que me llama la atención: ¡Albus hablando con Scorpius!

Tengo que parpadear varias veces para darme cuenta de que no estoy loca y que es verdad lo que veo. Además se ven tan metidos en la plática que pareciera que se conocen de toda la vida. Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

No puedo evitar mirar embelesada a Scorpius, que en lugar de túnica lleva una playera blanca con la que se ve la mar de bien… No, debo concentrarme en la situación: si tan sólo Al se hiciera amigo de Malfoy, tal vez, sólo tal vez yo podría hablarle. Además no todo es acerca de mí; cuando mi querido pelinegro quedó en Slytherin, sufrió una especie de rechazo por parte de mucha gente, a veces hasta de la familia, excepto yo, que siempre he estado con él, me necesite o no. Le vendría bien hablar con alguien de su casa.

Miro a mis amigos, que están alrededor de mí hablando de trivialidades. A veces me pregunto si en verdad son mis amigos, pues no me he sentido nunca con la confianza de decirles algo, puede que seamos incluso algo superficiales, cosa que detesto.

Ahora veo la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se supone yo debería estar. Allí están muchos de mis primos, hablando y riendo como una gran familia. Sólo Al y yo somos los rechazados. Justamente de eso hablábamos antes de separarnos para ir a nuestras respectivas mesas, él se quedó algo pensativo.

_-Estoy muy cansada, creo que mejor me voy a dormir_- digo, aunque nadie me hace mucho caso y siguen en lo suyo. No puedo creer que muchos piensen que esto es ser popular.

Camino ceremoniosamente hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde me echo en la cama sin parar de pensar en él. En su caminar, sus facciones y su voz, que no he escuchado más que un par de veces.

A pesar de todo esto, todavía hay una pregunta sin respuesta rondando por mi cabeza, ¿quién era al que escuché tocar tan hermosa melodía en la torre de astronomía? No conozco a nadie que tenga conocimientos musicales como para hacer eso. Entonces ¿quién será?

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Despierto con una sonrisa embobada plasmada en el rostro. He tenido un sueño muy bonito con Rose, llámenme cursi, pero me ha encantado. No ha sido muy largo, pero ella me besaba, genial ¿no?

Trato de recordar por qué es que me siento tan bien esta mañana, como todas desde hace un tiempo. Me restriego los ojos con los puños, y cuando mi vista está completamente despejada, veo a mis compañeros de habitación roncando escandalosamente, entre ellos está Albus, mi nuevo amigo.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que nos pusimos a hablar en la cena, ahora vamos juntos a todas partes, y lo que me agrada de él es que no le incomoda el silencio; y no hace muchas preguntas, aunque a veces veo que quiere que le diga a dónde voy todos los días antes de mis rondas de prefecto.

He ido mejorando, y comienzo a recordar varias piezas que compuse yo mismo. Voy todos los días sin falta, es mi forma de estar con Maya aunque sea un rato.

Le he escrito a mi familia, lo cual es algo que no se esperaban, pues no lo hago más que para decirles que no iré a casa en navidad. Desde entonces recibo cartas de mis hermanas mandándome cariños y pidiendo que les cuente algo del colegio, como solía hacer.

Parece que al fin estoy entrando de nuevo a la realidad que me pertenece.

Despierto muy "delicadamente" a Albus de un almohadazo para que se apresure para ir a desayunar. Es lunes y no podemos llegar tarde a la clase de pociones. Lo que vi cuando entramos al comedor me dejó desconcertado.

Rose Weasley estaba sentada sola, removiendo el contenido de su plato con una cuchara, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Normalmente ella nunca va sola.

-¿_Te importa si_…?- comienza a decir Albus.

-_No, para nada_- contesto y estoy por irme, cuando me jala de la mochila obligándome a seguirlo.

_-Hola, Rosie_- dice el chico muy animado a su prima, que dio un respingo y levantó la ojerosa mirada.

Se sentó frente a ella y no me quedó más remedio que imitarlo y decir:

-_Hola_- muy incómodamente, pues la única vez que hablé con ella fue en primero, cuando chocamos en un pasillo.

_-Hola_- me contesta, y es como haber encontrado un oasis gigante en un desierto inmenso. El simple hecho de escuchar una palabra suya dirigida a mí es suficiente para que quiera morir feliz en ese momento.

_-¿Sucede algo?-_ le pregunta Albus, y yo la miro también con interés, pues he notado que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

_-Mis amigos se molestaron conmigo_- dice cabizbaja.

_-¿Por qué_?- pregunta Albus por los dos.

_-Dicen que estoy muy distraída últimamente_- contesta amargamente-, _y que no puedo esperar estar con ellos, que son muy activos en las charlas_- dice volteando los ojos.

_-Ven con nosotros, entonces_- digo impulsivamente. Ambos me miran sorprendidos:-. _Sí, bueno, Al y yo también somos distraídos_- explico con las mejillas ardiendo.

Ambos ríen, y escuchar ese sonido tan melodioso de la boca de Rose es como sentir el coro de los ángeles frente a mí, sólo para mí.

Nos quedamos a desayunar con ella, no hablamos nada en realidad, pero fue el desayuno más delicioso del planeta.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

No puedo creer que esté enfrente de Scorpius Malfoy.

Aún mi cerebro no puede procesar una información tan valiosa como lo es esta.

Miro sus ojos, grises como la plata más pura, y ahora con ese brillo que no notaba en ellos desde primer año. Podría observarlos por el resto de la eternidad y aún así no sería suficiente.

-_Mejor vamos a clase_- dijo Albus luego de un rato. Estoy casi segura de que me atrapó observando a su amigo más de una vez, pero no me importa ya.

Y aquí estoy, compartiendo mesa de trabajo con el chico que me hace babear hasta quedar deshidratada. Benito sea Albus y su manía por trabajar solo en pociones.

A Scorpius y a mí nos han dejado hacer la poción Amortentia, el más poderoso filtro de amor. Que conveniente, ¿no? Por suerte ambos somos expertos en la materia y acabamos enseguida. Lo mejor de todo fue que pude rozar sus dedos al pasar alguno que otro frasco, y sentir su suave piel contra la mía.

Me comienzo a sentir atontada, con un aroma que me recuerda mucho a la torre de astronomía, chocolate y la colonia de Scorpius. Lo miro y sé que he de tener la misma cara relajada que él tiene en este momento.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Hoy he decidido venir un poco más temprano. Variar horas es bueno para que la gente no sospeche a qué hora desaparezco exactamente.

Camino presuroso por los pasillos, esperando que nadie me vea.

Hoy ha sido de los mejores días de mi vida. Pasé casi todo el tiempo con Albus y Rose.

Rose… esa chica es más inteligente que todos los profesores de este colegio juntos. Y su perfume… es tan embriagador como la Amortentia que olí esta mañana en clase de pociones. Tan hermosa, más de cerca que de lejos, que era como siempre la observaba.

Estoy por girar la perilla de la puerta, cuando algo me detiene.

Es una voz, sonando a la par con una canción que viene de una guitarra. Que hermosa canción…

Me quedo tan atontado que cuando me doy cuenta ya ha terminado. No puedo creer que alguien más haya entrado aquí, aunque ahora que lo veo, siempre encuentro mi guitarra en un lugar diferente de donde la encontré.

Entro despacio al salón, pero está vacío. Ni rastro de la chica que escuché hace un momento. Tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación.

**Hola!!**

**Es muy corto, lo sé, pero no he tenido nada de inspiración y necesitaba poner esto. Además que no he tenido mucho tiempo, entre estudios, tareas, amigos y tipos que te taladran con la mirada. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, tanto si es así como si no, dejen reviews para saberlo xD**

**Agradecimiento especial a **_**MakiMalfoy**_**. Muchas gracias por tus consejos, que me fueron de mucha ayuda xD**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Fantástica imaginación

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi peculiar imaginación.

Dedicado a Gris, porque siempre estás conmigo y nunca me dejas caer. Aquí está la representación de un chico que nos haría felices a ambas, pero es mío ¬¬.

**Fantástica imaginación.**

Siempre la vi como una chica que lo tenía todo, y que era más feliz que todas las personas juntas. Con una sonrisa eterna (muy hermosa, por cierto), hablando con cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino. Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta de que no abrí bien los ojos. Me enamoré de una idea, sin darme cuenta de que la realidad es mucho mejor.

En este momento estoy aquí, sentado en mi acostumbrada mesa de la biblioteca en una hora libre de estudio, que aprovecho para leer algo ligero, está bien, si con ligero me refiero a un libro de 1500 páginas sobre enfermedades mágicas, entonces sí.

Ella está del otro lado del lugar, sola. Ayer fue un día maravilloso, en el que descubrí cosas increíbles sobre Rose, como que no es tan extrovertida como parece y es más inteligente que el mismo Merlín. La miro como siempre, deseando regresar el tiempo y no salir del aula de pociones donde nuestras manos se rozaban accidentalmente cuando queríamos un frasco.

Involuntariamente se me escapa un suspiro, y con ello recuerdo a la chica que cantaba en el aula vacía de la torre; si tan sólo la hubiera visto… cantaba una canción de amor, tan agradable que desee perderme por siempre. Mis pensamientos divagaron tanto que llegué a pensar que era Rose quien estaba allí, pero elimino inmediatamente esto último, pues ella seguramente no sabe ni siquiera como tomar una guitarra.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé perdido en mis divagues, pero cuando levanto la vista, ella se ha marchado. Ya no se distingue entre la poca gente que hay en el lugar.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? No sé cuándo reuniré el suficiente valor para hablarle por mi propia cuenta; de seguro ella pensará que soy un retrasado ¬¬.

Me levanto y me desperezo un poco, me paso una mano por la cara y el cabello, despeinándolo un poco; nunca me ha importado mucho mi aspecto físico, pues creo que la gente ve sólo lo que quiere ver.

Estoy por ir a buscar otro libro para mi ensayo de pociones, cuando me volteo de repente y quedo cara a cara con alguien que se me hizo bellamente familiar.

Aquí está ella, tan hermosa como su nombre, su cabello ondulado de color rojo intenso, sus ojos castaños que desprenden buena vibra, su piel de porcelana con alguna que otra pequita (que ya me sé de memoria), y sus labios rojos y carnosos, que se mueven constantemente pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

_-Hola_- al menos digo algo coherente, pero no pude evitar pasarme una mano por el pelo a manera de nerviosismo. Apoyo una mano en la silla para controlar los temblores delatadores de mi cuerpo.

_-Hola_- contesta ella de vuelta, con esa voz que parece un canto. Me está sonriendo, y siento que me derrito-, ¿_ya desocupaste ese?-_ me pregunta señalando un pesado volumen que está hasta el tope en una fila de libros junto a la mesa.

_-Sí, tómalo_- le digo entrecortadamente. Es más fácil hablar si está Albus presente.

Toma el libro con cuidado de no derribar los demás, y lo estrecha contra su pecho. Veo que sus manos están nerviosas, y que mueve los labios para tratar de decir algo que no sale de sus labios.

_-¿Sucede algo?-_ espero haberlo dicho con tacto.

Me sonríe. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo de esa manera tan… provocativa?

_-Sólo me preguntaba si te importaría compartir tu mesa un rato_- me dice casi en un susurro.

_-No, no, claro… digo… puedes venir aquí, si quieres_- las palabras me salen tan atropelladamente que espero haberme dado a entender correctamente.

_-¡Genial! Yo… iré por mis cosas, entonces_- nunca había escuchado una frase que sonara mejor que esa. Deja el libro encima de la mesa y se aleja, con ese caminar tan digno sólo de las musas griegas (nunca me cansaré de repetirlo).

Acerco una silla y despejo un poco el lugar para que tenga un poco más de espacio. En el trayecto tiro un par de libros, que dan a parar debajo de la mesa. Me agacho para recogerlos, esperando terminar antes que ella regrese.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Espero no haberme visto muy estúpida al llegar de la nada a hablarle, pero no lo pude evitar. Se veía tan lindo, concentrado en ese libro que… simplemente me acerqué lentamente por detrás de los estantes, observando cada gesto suyo, y el cómo se pasó la mano por el cabello me volvió loca.

Al quedar frente a frente no me quedó de otra más que perderme en aquel orbe gris, donde hay tantas emociones escondidas que me muero por descubrir. Su esencia es más que suficiente para que no quiera separarme de él, con su fingida forma introvertida de ser, y la idea errónea que tenía acerca de su mal humor, para darme cuenta que es el chico más lindo del planeta, tal vez un poco frío, pero lindo al fin y al cabo.

No sé si habrá sido mi imaginación, pero se le notaba casi tan nervioso como yo. A veces es mejor pensar en hechos utópicos, pero a la hora que la realidad te golpea es horrible. Como cuando pensé que mis amigos lo eran, y que nunca me iban a dejar de lado por ser quien soy.

Pienso esto mientras voy por mis cosas con una sonrisa poco disimulada; recojo todo y ando a pasos alegres por todo el lugar hasta llegar a su santuario, al que se me ha permitido la entrada.

Esperaba encontrarlo sentado como siempre, encontrando algún dato interesante entre toda su información, pero en lugar de eso me topé con un desorden de libros, y con él agachado debajo de la mesa seguramente levantando todo lo derribado.

Pero ¡Por Merlín! Definitivamente se ve muy bien en esa posición. Normalmente no soy una chica superficial, pero ¡que trasero! No me había dado cuenta que los pantalones masculinos del colegio fueran tan… masculinos.

Espero no haberme quedado babeando demasiado tiempo, así que hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para apartar la vista y ayudarle.

Gran error. Al momento que mi cabeza entró a ese lugar, pasó a una especie de limbo entre el paraíso y el infierno.

Definitivamente él es EL chico. Con su penetrante mirada, que parece que me analizara con rayos equis, sus ojos impactantes y sus mejillas algo sonrosadas (como seguramente estarán las mías en este momento). No puedo evitarlo y poso la mirada en sus labios. Pálidos como siempre pero apetecibles como el más delicioso fruto prohibido.

Nuestras miradas se conectan por una milésima de segundo, pero la apartamos y seguimos recogiendo los libros. No me doy cuenta en el instante, pero ambos hemos cogido el mismo texto, y nuestras manos se tocan, quemándome allí donde había contacto.

_-Perdona_- me dice, pero no oigo sinceridad en sus palabras. Tampoco es que me importe.

_-No hay problema_- digo descaradamente.

Era el último, así que salimos para sentarnos en nuestros respectivos lugares, más rojos que mi cabello. No volvemos a decir una sola palabra, demasiado avergonzados para regarla de nuevo. Pero a pesar de sentirme como en el cielo y el infierno por no poder acercarme unos cuantos centímetros más y besarlo, no me quiero ir. Disfruto tanto de su silenciosa compañía que me quiero dar de golpes por no haberme acercado antes a él.

_-¿Siguen molestos tus amigos_?- me pregunta luego de que salimos de la biblioteca rumbo a clase de astronomía.

Noto que no lo dijo simplemente por decir algo, sino porque en verdad le interesaba. Lo miro con la tristeza que siento por haber sido tan vilmente engañada, y le digo:

_-Dudo que alguna vez hayan sido mis amigos. Gente tan obsesionada con ellos mismos que nunca me tomaban en cuenta más que cuando necesitaban algo. _

La voz se me quiebra un poco, pero no quiero que suceda eso delante de él, que es más duro que un caparazón de tortuga. Así que evito su mirada y sigo caminando a su lado, respirando profundamente. Hasta que siento que posa su brazo torpemente sobre mis hombros, seguramente poco acostumbrado a muestras de cariño de este tipo. Me quedo bastante sorprendida, y no sé qué hacer, hasta que comprendo que él no quiere que haga nada, sólo que acepte que él está para mí. Poso ligeramente mi cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo su cálido y reconfortante contacto, mil veces mejor que cuando abrazo a Albus. Pierdo el sentido del tiempo, y no me importa seguir caminando a una clase llena de alumnos… ¡¿llena de alumnos?!

Casi como si nos hubiéramos leído el pensamiento, nos separamos al mismo tiempo, como si el contacto nos quemara. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos echamos a reír como locos. Su risa me parece lo más maravilloso que he escuchado nunca.

_-¿Qué más da lo que piensen?-_ me dice, y estoy completamente de acuerdo. Después de todo, parece que ya superamos la barrera de la vergüenza. A manera de broma nos tomamos del brazo y sonreímos alegremente para caminar a clase.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_-¡Auch_!- exclamo enojado al saberme víctima en una guerra matutina de almohadas que me despierta de mi agradable sueño con Rose.

-_Ya levántate, llegaremos tarde_- miro a Albus, que ya está más que listo para comenzar el día.

_-Jódete_- contesto medio adormilado y tratando de cobijarme hasta la cabeza para que me deje en paz.

_-¿Quién diría que entre tu extenso vocabulario se esconden palabras ofensivas?-_ dramatiza. A veces es un fastidio, pero se ha convertido en mi amigo, ¿qué le voy a hacer?

-_Quiero dormir_- le digo, protegido por mis sábanas, aún sin poder abrir bien los ojos.

_-Bueno, está bien; pero Rose estará esperando… lástima, seguro habrá muchos otros chicos dispuestos a acompañarla. _

Me levanto como un rayo y en encierro en el baño.

-_Dame diez minutos_- le grito desde dentro.

Caí en la trampa.

¡¿Por qué a mí?!

Inconscientemente caí en el jueguito de Albus, ahora seguramente le dirá a Rose que me gusta y no podré verla a la cara de nuevo.

Me doy un baño rápido, tratando de despejarme con el agua cayendo sobre mi cabeza. Le ruego a Merlín, Morgana y hasta a Dumbledore que Albus no se haya dado cuenta.

_-¿Qué?-_ le pregunto haciendo como que su cara de perspicacia no surgía efecto en mí, porque no sabía que pasaba por su mente.

_-Vamos, es obvio_- me responde mientras salimos de la habitación, que sigue ocupada por nuestros compañeros. Claro, es sábado y somos los únicos que están despiertos a las ocho de la mañana.

_-¿Qué es obvio_?- digo haciéndome el loco. Mierda, si se ha dado cuenta.

_-Te gusta Rose_- me dice pícaramente. Al menos esperó a que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo. Instantáneamente me pongo rojo.

_-Yo… bueno, sí, pero… es mi amiga desde hace sólo una semana; si no me gustara no sería mi amiga y…_

_-Ambos sabemos que no te gusta sólo como amiga_- me dice serio.

No le contesto y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al vestíbulo, que está lleno de niños de primero. No sé que le pasa a la juventud hoy en día; en mis tiempos era "duerme todo lo que puedas".

¿Qué es lo que Potter quiere que le diga? ¿Qué su prima me gusta más que ninguna otra chica que haya existido en la historia de los tiempos? ¿Qué cuando estoy con ella me olvido de todo problema habido y por haber? No puede esperar que le diga eso. Sino sabría que no la he dejado de observar desde la primera vez que la vi, en aquél anden lleno de gente, cuando ella me observó sin saber que yo lo sabía.

Entramos al Gran comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa de nuestra casa.

_-¿Será muy entrometido s te pregunto en dónde rayos te metiste ayer en la noche?_

Escupo todo el jugo de calabaza que tengo en la boca, no me esperaba que me dijera eso; no sabía que me habían descubierto.

-_Asuntos personales_- le digo mientras me seco la boca con una servilleta.

-_Claaaro, ¿por eso estuviste fuera tres horas? _

¡Maldita sea! No tenía idea de que este chico fuera tan observador; sé que puedo confiar en él, pero no estoy seguro de que sea el momento de revelarle a dónde voy todos los días. Para mi buena suerte, Rose llegó en ese momento.

_-¡Hola chicos! ¿De qué hablaban?-_ saluda alegremente.

_-Scorpius me contaba por qué se desapareció ayer en la noche_- dice Albus con calma.

Lo miro con ganas de matarlo. A veces tengo sentimientos contradictorios, más desde que conocí a este desequilibrado ¬¬. Tal vez no fue tan buena suerte que Rose entrara, porque me mira con interés.

_-Estaba en la biblioteca, ¿dónde más?-_ digo con naturalidad. Es lo bueno de ser un ratón de biblioteca, nadie te negará que allí estuvieras.

_-¿Quién es la chica?-_ pregunta Rose con picardía, aunque puedo notar algo distinto en sus ojos, casi tanto como… celos. No, debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza.

_-No hay chica_- contesto inmediatamente, pero ella lo toma como que traté de eludir la verdad; aunque hasta cierto punto lo hago, pues Maya era una chica, muy bella, por cierto. Pero a pesar de eso siempre la quise como si fuera mi hermanita-, _es en serio_- digo acalorado.

_-No tendría nada de malo. Últimamente Al y tú son muy populares. Las chicas hablan mucho de ustedes. _

La observación ya no me sorprende, pues a veces nos hace comentarios de ese tipo. Oh, cierto. Olvidé comentarles que ahora ya somos oficialmente amigos. Vamos juntos a todas partes, somos algo así como el Trío Dorado de Hogwarts, pero de este tiempo. Ella confía en mí, y yo en ella, al menos para cosas sencillas, pues no me he puesto nunca a hablarle de mi vida, pero sé que si lo hago me escuchará.

_-¿Nerviosa por el partido?-_ le pregunta Albus para cambiar el tema.

_-Para nada_- contesta orgullosa-, _ya verá James de qué estoy echa cuando lo derribe de la escoba-_ dice con cara de maniática-, _no les tendré piedad aunque sean mis primos. _

Y sí, pues hoy es el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Y se nota, pues la gente que va llegando va vestida del color de la casa a la que apoyan. Excepto Al y yo, que somos neutrales; de ser por mí me habría vestido de azul, pero eso ya habría sido demasiado revelador.

Rose se ve preciosa con el uniforme de quidditch puesto. Si bien no soy un fanático del deporte, estoy a favor de la calidad de la vestimenta.

_-¿Irás al juego, verdad_?- me dice Rose con algo de reproche.

_-¿Tengo opción_?- le digo sacándole la lengua. Esa chica hace que mi lado divertido y juguetón salga a la luz.

_-Por supuesto que no_- ríe mientras se levanta-, _debo irme, mi equipo está llegando y debo darles ánimo. Nos vemos luego. _

Y así sin más se marcha.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Tengo un revoltijo de sentimientos en este momento que no sabría describir con nada.

Cabe la posibilidad de que a Scorpius le guste otra chica, probablemente más linda y divertida que yo.

Aparento serenidad cuando salimos al campo de juego, pero evito mirar a las gradas para no encontrarme con mi primo y su nuevo amigo, pues tengo una imagen grabada en mi subconsciente de él besando a una chica que tiene el rostro distorsionado, pero definitivamente mejor cuerpo que el mío.

Sin embargo, aparto todos esos pensamientos y me muestro fría. No quiero fallarles a mis jugadores por tonterías adolescentes.

_-¡Hagámoslos trizas_!- exclamo en los vestidores, seguida de fuertes vítores.

Jugar contra mi familia siempre ha sido una odisea, pero ver sus caras de frustración y tristeza fingida hacen que valga la pena. Bajo de la escoba entre abrazos y gritos de felicitación, para caer en los fuertes brazos de mi primo preferido.

_-Ha sido genial_- me dice Albus feliz.

_-¿Y Scorpius_?- le digo sin poder evitarlo.

_-En el castillo, sabes que no le gustan las aglomeraciones_.

-_Cierto-_ contesto con la voz apagada, y de repente el estar en ese lugar no tiene sentido alguno.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

Aunque quiero estar con Rose y compartir su felicidad debido a la victoria, prefiero alejarme un rato, dejar que viva la vida a la que pertenece, llena de familiares que la adoran y gente que la admira.

Mis pies me llevan inconscientemente a la torre de Astronomía, donde sucede algo extraño.

Escucho el sonido de un piano, seguramente el que está abandonado en el salón de música. Camino un poco más rápido, pues seguramente lograré encontrar a la chica que escuché el otro día.

Abro la puerta para encontrarme con una gran sorpresa.

**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo un poco más largo. No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encantó la primera parte. **

**Ya saben, tanto si les gustó como si no dejen review para saber si puedo mejorar en algo. **

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Errores y Confusiones

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi peculiar imaginación.

Dedicado a Vari-Vareetha. Espero te haya ido súper bien mensis!! ¡Te quiero!

**Errores y confusiones**.

_-¿Sandy Stevens?_

Mis palabras se quedan en el aire por un momento, dándome tiempo para observar a la chica que está frente a mí, con ese viejo piano al fondo de la habitación. Tiene el cabello negro y largo hasta media espalda, sus ojos son tan negros como una noche de tormenta y su piel está algo bronceada.

_-Veo que sabes mi nombre, Scorpius_- me dice con voz melosa, claro que a mí me pareció más bien "vomitiva". Ella nunca ha estado entre mis personas favoritas, porque es… ¿cómo decirlo? Algo… pública entre la población masculina del colegio.

_-Más me sorprende a mí que sepas mi nombre_- digo frunciendo el entrecejo. Nadie en su sano juicio (a parte de Albus, supongo), me había hablado por iniciativa propia.

_-¿Cómo podría ignorar el nombre del chico más lindo de Hogwarts?-_ dice la chica acercándose a mí más de lo debido, haciéndome retroceder.

-¿_Qué haces aquí_?- reaccioné de repente; algo hizo clic en mi cerebro de repente-, _¿eres tú la que tocaba hace un momento?_

_-Sólo sé algunas notas-_ contesta poniendo sus manos en mi tórax-, _pero puedo tocar todo lo que quieras_-. Me da asco escuchar que habla con una sensualidad fingida. Me veo obligado a caminar de espaldas a la salida, mientras más lejos estemos del salón de música, me sentiré más cómodo, pues no pienso compartirlo con ella. Es obvio que no es la chica que he estado escuchando casi todos los días, aquella que me hipnotiza con sus palabras de amor y soledad, que parecen casi comprenderme sin conocerme.

_-¿Cómo supiste de este lugar_?- muy bien, estoy nervioso, lo admito. Pero es que nunca he estado así con una chica, con sus manos en mi pecho y pidiéndome más, algo que no estoy dispuesto a dar, al menos a ella no. Rose es la única que ha podido entrar tan hondo en mi corazón que siento que sangra con cada vez que me mira, sabiendo que sus ojos color miel no me pertenecen.

-_Te he estado observando-_ me dice Stevens cada vez más cerca de mi rostro. Olvidé que es una de las nuevas prefectas de mi casa, y seguramente me descubrió en alguna de las rondas-, _porque en verdad me gustas mucho. _

Sus dedos juguetean con los botones de mi camisa. No sé en realidad lo que siento, si son nervios o son escalofríos. Mis manos están estáticas a mis costados porque no sé qué hacer. No quiero parecer grosero, pero ella no me atrae en lo más mínimo. Es más bien lo incómodo que me siento en esta situación.

Mi espalda choca contra un muro de piedra, desde donde puedo ver la puerta del salón que Maya me mostró una vez. Aquí me doy perfecta cuenta que Sandra Stevens no es ni será la chica de la guitarra.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, me echa los brazos al cuello y me besa. Siento como sus labios presionan los míos en un encuentro más bien carnal que nunca le es correspondido. Yo tenía planeado algo diferente para mi primer beso y… ¡mierda! Es mi primer beso…

La separo de mí lo más firmemente que puedo, sin llegar a hacerle daño. No sé por qué tienen que salir mis dotes de caballero en situaciones así ¬¬.

Tal vez ha sido mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver un destello rojo al doblar la esquina. Pienso que es Rose, pero enseguida desecho la idea, pues ella debe estar celebrando en su sala común la victoria de su equipo.

_-Mira, lo siento, pero no creo que esto sea buena idea. Tú no me gustas y te apuesto lo que quieras a que hace un mes no sabías ni mi nombre. _

Me ve con una cara de "púdrete" que luego cambia a una de "supongamos que esto no pasó porque perdería mi reputación", y estoy de acuerdo, aunque no tiene la notoriedad de chica difícil. Se marcha con la frente en alto. Aún así debo tener cuidado, después de todo es una Slytherin.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Fue entonces cuando mi corazón se detuvo, sintiendo que iba a morir de dolor.

¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Después de tantos años aún no aprendo que no debo enamorarme tan deprisa, menos si ese alguien es el hijo del más grande enemigo de mis padres.

Lo único que pude hacer fue echarme a correr sin mirar atrás; muchos me observaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos cuando pasé por un pasillo concurrido, pero no me importó; sólo quería alejarme lo más que pudiera de ese lugar que antes había sido mi única fuente de consuelo.

No puedo pensar con claridad en este momento, sólo quiero montar en mi escoba y volar tan rápido que las lágrimas se mezclen con el aire y me permitan regresar en el tiempo hasta antes de hablarle a él.

Seguramente se estará besuqueando con ella mientras yo corro como si la vida se me fuera en ello, tratando de quitarme esa horrible imagen de la cabeza, pero a la vez con las palabras "no eres para él", grabadas en todas las partes de mi ser. No sé por qué pensé que llegaría a gustarle aunque fuera un poco.

Llego a la entrada de mi sala común, he corrido tanto que las lágrimas ya son sólo recuerdos en mis mejillas, así que puedo entrar y fingir que estoy feliz por el triunfo de mi equipo.

Soy recibida con una gran ovación, gente que nunca había visto me da palmadas en la espalda. Me dirijo sin más al área de bebidas, esperando encontrarme un whiskey de fuego o algo más fuerte que pueda calmar el dolor de mi corazón, aunque sea por un momento.

Tomo un vaso y lo lleno de inmediato con ese líquido ardiente. Cuando me vuelvo, allí están ellos, mirándome con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento que a mí me parece de lo más hipócrita.

_-Sentimos lo del otro día_- dice uno de mis antiguos amigos, John.

-No importa- digo y doy un gran trago. Lo único que quiero es regresar a mi vida usual, sin rubios de ojo grises. La única forma de hacerlo es estando de nuevo con los que llamé una vez amigos, que solamente me usaron para conocer a mi famosa familia. Pues bien, ahora me toca a mí usarlos.

Son un grupo grande, como de 10 personas, casi todos los que van en mi casa y en mi grado escolar.

John me saca a bailar cuando siento que la cabeza me está comenzando a dar vueltas por ingerir tanto whiskey de fuego, no me importaría vomitarle encima a ese infeliz.

La música es lenta y pude decirse que sensual. El tipo de canción que siempre me imaginé bailando con Scorpius. Siento las manos de mi "amigo" (nótese la ironía) en mi cadera, y mis manos acariciando su cabello. El momento se torna intenso, pues sé de varias fuentes que él está interesado en mí desde que comenzó el curso.

Sus pulgares juegan con el borde de mi blusa, pero tengo tanta adrenalina acumulada que no me interesa, ni siquiera me importó cuando me pegó más a él, haciéndome sentir su aliento sobre mi nariz.

Sus labios se pegan a los míos casi con fiereza y yo no hago nada por detenerlo, a pesar de sentirme morir por dentro, esperando que Scorpius entre y vea esto, que vea que no lo esperaré para toda la vida.

John no besa nada mal. He salido con unos cuantos chicos antes y él es quien tiene más talento para esto.

Al separarnos me pregunta:

_-¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

Pero sólo tengo una imagen en la cabeza: Scorpius besando a Sandy Stevens.

_-Sí. _

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_-¿Has visto a Rose_?- pregunto a Albus en el desayuno.

_-No desde el partido, claro que eso fue ayer…_

Comienzo a preocuparme, pues siento que sí me vio cuando la chica de ayer me besó en el pasillo.

_-Mira, aquí viene. _

Volteo tan rápido que me hago daño en el cuello, pero ese es un problema minúsculo en comparación con lo que veo ahora.

La chica que he amado desde que puedo recordar viene tomada de la mano con un chico de Ravenclaw. Y eso no es todo, sino que están acompañados de toda la "manada" (como me gusta decirle a los que creí eran sus amigos).

_-¿Estás bien?_

Sé que Albus no me pregunta eso por el asunto de mi cuello, pero trataré de no darle mucha importancia.

_-De maravilla. _

No se me ocurre qué más decir. No puedo expresar lo que siento dentro de mí ahora, como si algo se hubiera roto. Creo que es mi corazón; casi puedo escuchar los pedazos caer y siendo pisoteados por Rose.

Los miro de nuevo, y me dan ganas de meterle un puñetazo al tipo que toma la mano de Rose como si fuera un trofeo; el colmo fue cuando se besaron frente a todos como si no hubiera un mañana.

_-Ven, mejor vámonos. _

En el fondo mi Yo racional le agradece al chico su intervención, pero el otro Yo siente ganas incontrolables de romper algo, más precisamente la nariz de John Thomas.

Nos levantamos y salimos sin dirigir la mirada a la mesa de las águilas. Siento una fuerte mirada clavada en mi espalda, pero no me importa, lo único que quiero es irme.

No hablamos en todo el camino, pero puedo ver que la cara de mi amigo está roja de indignación. Supongo que no le gusta ver a su primita dar esos espectáculos en público.

_-¿Qué demonios haces?-_ me pregunta cuando ve que comienzo a escalar un árbol que está cerca del lago.

_-¿Qué no ves?-_ sé que soy grosero, pero sinceramente no me importa mucho ahora, a pesar de saber que Al no se lo merece.

El sentir el viento en mi cara me despeja la mente, haciéndome visualizar mi vida sin Rose.

Estuve toda mi existencia sin ella, tal vez este profundo ataque de celos es señal de que ella nunca va a ser mía porque no siente lo mismo que yo.

No siente miles de mariposas en su estómago, ni que sus mejillas arden cada vez que sus ojos encuentran los míos y siente que se pierde por completo.

Una rama me sirve de apoyo para sentarme en ella, recordando todos los momentos divertidos que pasé al lado de Maya. Cómo me haca falta esa pequeña, que podía hacerme sentir bien de un segundo a otro, dándome a entender que no vale la pena molestarse para nada. Pero sobre todo, la culpo a ella por enseñarme lo que es amar tanto a alguien que cuando lo pierdes sientes como te desangras por dentro de dolor.

Como traído por el viento me llega a los oídos una de las frases que escuché hace algunos días de la chica de la guitarra:

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_When the world treats you way too fairly_

_It's a shame I'm a dream_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

Me sorprendo cuando Albus llega de repente, sentándose del otro lado del árbol.

_-Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?_

_-Más de lo que desearía.. _

No sé de dónde ha venido eso, pero al menos he sido sincero con el único amigo que tengo.

_-Entonces no sé qué demonios haces aquí cuando ella está allá esperando que la rescates de las garras de Thomas. _

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ pregunto de inmediato mirándolo a los ojos.

_-A que por alguna extraña razón ella está con ellos. Sabes bien que no le agradan. _

Entonces algo hace que toda la sangre se me vaya del rostro, creo que Albus se asustó un poco.

_-Sí nos vio_- susurro más para mí que para él.

_-¿A ti y a quién?-_ me dice casi amenazante.

Trago saliva y le cuento los sucesos del día anterior cuando lo dejé en el campo de quidditch.

_-Serás idiota… ¡le hubieras aclarado todo antes de…!_

_-No creí que fuera necesario, ¡porque yo no le gusto!_

Cuando dije esto último se echó a reír.

_-No tiene nada de gracioso_- digo fríamente.

_-Por Merlín, Scor. La conozco desde antes de nacer y ¿crees que no sé cuando se siente atraída por alguien más cuando ese alguien es mi mejor amigo?_

_-Pero…_

_-Más te vale hacer algo coherente lo más pronto que puedas, porque si la pierdes ahora puede que ya nunca la recuperes, ¿de acuerdo?_

Y se fue así sin más. Sólo escuché cuando cayó en el húmedo césped y sus pasos se alejaron como un susurro, dejándome en mis cavilaciones.

**Hola!!**

**Mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes, sobre todo después de dejarlos en semejante suspenso. Espero sepan entender que los exámenes absorben la mayor parte de mi tiempo, y que tener gripa de nuevo no ayuda mucho ni a mi estado anímico como a mi inspiración. **

**Bueno, ya vamos avanzando con estos dos, necesitaban una señal para actuar lo más pronto posible. **

**Tanto si les gustó el capi como si no, háganmelo saber con uno de sus lindo reviews xD**

***La estrofa de la canción es de "All I wanted" de Paramore, más específicamente de su nuevo disco "Brand new eyes". **

**Gracias!!**


	7. Visto desde otro ángulo

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi peculiar imaginación.

Este capítulo es algo diferente de los otros, pues está narrado nada más ni nada menos que por nuestro amado Albus!! Tenía que hacerle justicia al personaje.

Dedicado a todas esas chicas enamoradas o en busca del amor. ¡No dejen ir las oportunidades! Y a MakiMalfoy, gracias por tus fantásticos consejos y tus pláticas tan divertidas!! También a todas las que me han dejado review, de verdad lo aprecio.

**Visto desde otro ángulo. **

Bien, admito que fui un poco duro con él, en especial porque lo llamé cobarde y puse a Rose en evidencia. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ambos actúan como idiotas, pues aunque no hace mucho que se hablan se nota a leguas que sus ojos se iluminan como dos faros cuando se ven.

¡Pero qué maleducado soy! No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter; no sé en qué habrá estado pensando mi padre al ponerme esos nombres, pero he aprendido a vivir con ellos, aunque más de una vez me plantee cambiarlos. Es broma, es broma.

Soy un chico un poco alto, pero no tanto como mi hermano James. Lo único que me gusta de mí, casi tanto como el chocolate, son mis ojos verdes; mamá dice que soy el único que heredó eso de los Evans, la familia de mi abuela paterna.

Nunca he sido muy sociable, pero me volví más tímido cuando entré a la casa Slytherin, pues mis primos no me veían con los mismos ojos; excepto Rose, por supuesto. Ella siempre ha estado allí para mí, es mi mejor amiga, y dice que yo soy el suyo.

Sí, sí, sé que ya me explayé demasiado, pero era necesario que comprendieran algo de mi vida para poder contarles la historia de mi prima y mi mejor amigo.

Rose siempre ha sido mi favorita, tal vez se deba al hecho de que nos conocemos desde que estábamos en los vientres de nuestra madres y que nuestros padres son amigos desde los once años; ha sido el suficiente tiempo para convivir con ella casi todos los días desde antes de tener razón. Es una chica muy bonita, sensible y apasionada; ha tenido algunos novios (todos ahuyentados por mí, claro), pero ninguno me pareció suficiente para ella, que goza del silencio, la música y una buena charla. Hace unos años descubrí que tiene un talento especial para tocar instrumentos musicales, y le comenté que accidentalmente me enteré que hay un salón para eso en la torre de astronomía. Creo que aún lo usa.

Lo que pasa es que nos separamos un poco al entrar al colegio, pues quedamos en diferentes casas y ella comenzó a juntarse con unos chicos muy superficiales que no me agradan desde entonces. No la culpo, sé que quería sentirse aceptada, pero de cualquier forma me preocupo por ella.

Y ahora está mi reciente mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy. Es alguien complicado, no lo negaré, pero es muy buena persona. Su posición económica nunca ha sido la mejor, y por lo que me ha contado superficialmente, sus padres apenas pueden mantenerlo a él y a sus hermanas; razón por la que comenzó a trabajar en una tienda muggle hace algunos veranos. Si bien su vida no es un cuento de hadas, la situación empeoró cuando su mejor amiga falleció hace ya casi cinco años. Nunca hablamos de eso, pero fue un golpe duro para él. Desde ese día algunos lo llamaron "el pobrecito Malfoy", lo que se me hace una idiotez, pues no deberían tenerle lástima, sino ayudarle, como traté de hacer; sí, bueno, me interesan demasiado las personas a veces y traté de acercarme cuando Maya murió, pero no pude, porque él se encerró en su mundo. A veces aún lo escucho murmurar en sueños el nombre de la chica.

De todas formas, siempre noté que miraba a Rose de una manera especial, casi como si fuera un ángel; y si hay alguien con quien me gustaría ver salir a mi prima, sería él.

Los dos están tan ciegos que no se dan cuenta que se aman, pero para eso estoy yo, darles un pequeño empujoncito.

Ahora estoy caminando luego de haber dejado a mi amigo trepado en el árbol, volteo y sigue allí, estático tal vez por la información recibida. Justo el efecto que le quería causar. Como quiera creo que me pasé al decirle que Rose se siente atraída por él. Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Entro al comedor de nuevo y me dirijo de inmediato a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde están ya terminando su desayuno; no hay prisa, al fin y al cabo es domingo.

Veo a Rose con el tal John Thomas; de todos es el que peor me cae, porque una vez lo escuché decir, junto con otros de su casa, cosas no muy caballerosas sobre el cuerpo de mi prima. Están lado a lado, y veo cómo ese tipo pone su mano sobre la de Rosie como si le perteneciera.

Tengo una idea.

_-¡Hey!, Rose; ¿cómo está mi prima favorita?_

Al decir esto echo un brinco entre ellos, obligándolos a separarse y que John derrame el jugo de calabaza sobre sus pantalones.

_-Ohh, lo siento, Johnny_- digo con fingida voz arrepentida. Ese sujeto es un idiota.

_-No hay problema_- dice entre dientes mientras seca su ropa con la varita.

_-¿Podemos hablar un segundo_?- le digo a la pelirroja ignorando a su intento de novio.

_-Pero…_

_-Genial, entonces vamos. _

No me pasó desapercibido que no me presentara a Thomas como su novio, como hace generalmente. Antes de que pudiera replicar algo más, la tomo del brazo y me la llevo a la sala de los menesteres en un respiro. El lugar toma la forma de una pequeña sala, la que siempre aparece cuando voy con Rose.

_-¿Qué te pasa, Albus?-_ dice enfadada soltándose de golpe.

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces con ese…?_

_-¿Ese qué?-_ corta irritada.

_-Ese sujeto que te trata como si fueras un trofeo. _

Tuve que decir eso para no hacerla enfadar más, pero ganas no me faltaban de decirle que era un cerdo. Me mira duramente, me dan miedo sus ojos, en los que veo furia y mucho dolor. Pero no logró hacerme retroceder.

_-Es mi novio, sabes que elijo a quien se me venga en gana_- exclamó.

-_Rose, Rose, tú no eres así. Dime, ¿pasa algo?-_ digo con voz más suave.

_-No tengo nada, Severus_- pero sé que miente, porque no me mira a los ojos y se sienta de espaldas a mí.

Me acomodo a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

_-Si te hace algo sabes que se queda sin…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé_- ríe y luego me da un golpecito en el brazo.

Nos quedamos abrazados por largo rato sin decirnos nada, sólo analizando los hechos que nos llevaron a estar allí en ese momento.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_-¿Scorpius?-_ pregunto al entrar al dormitorio, donde sólo hay una vela encendida que procede de la cama donde mi amigo está sentado a lo indio frente a lo que parecen ser unos planos.

_-Shhh_- me manda a callar sin voltearme a ver-, _cierra la puerta. _

_-Scor, esto es tonto, son las doce del día_- digo tratando de parecer razonable.

_-Interrumpes mi concentración, Al-_ dice enfurruñado.

Volteo lo ojos al puro estilo Hermione Granger y me acerco para ver lo que tiene entra manos. Me echo a reír cuando me doy cuenta que es un mapa muy mal hecho de lo que parece ser Hogwarts.

_-Hey, no te burles, es lo mejor que tengo_- dice cruzándose de brazos.

Sin poder contener la risa todavía le pregunto.

_-¿Para qué rayos necesitas eso?_

_-Tienes razón, no podemos dejar que Rose esté con ese… ser humano, así que le haré la vida imposible. _

_-Es un lado tuyo que no conocía- _digo casi con miedo al ver la sonrisita diabólica que tiene-, _pero necesitarás mejores herramientas que esas. _

_-¿Y dónde pretendes que las consiga, genio?_

_-Olvidas que hablas con un Potter_- digo dándome aires. Voy hacia mi baúl y lo abro. Dentro todo está revuelto, con envolturas de dulces por un lado, ropa arrugada del otro y al fondo…

_-Te presento… al Mapa del Merodeador. _

Scorpius, arrodillado a mi lado, me mira como si estuviera loco.

_-¿De qué me servirá un pergamino que parece ser de hace siglos?_

Río por su ignorancia y le cuento la historia que ha pasado por labios y oídos de todos mis hermanos y primos.

_-Será mejor que Thomas se cuide de ahora en adelante. _

Insisto, la cara diabólica de Scorpius no es algo que debería salir a la luz pública. No quiero ni pensar lo que dirá cuando le muestre la capa.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

No puedo evitar sonreír ante las sonrisas cínicas de los dos enamorados que tengo enfrente.

Hemos encontrado a Rose en la biblioteca mientras buscábamos un libro para nuestro ensayo de pociones. Ambos se pusieron rígidos y se saludaron con cordialidad. Scorpius es el más dispuesto a hablarle, pero parece que Rose aún no le perdona haberse besado con la chica de Slytherin, aunque supuestamente eso Scorpius no lo sabe. Sí, lo sé, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero uff, así son las confusiones, ¿no?

Me voy detrás de un estante sin que me vean, no quiero interrumpir su duelo de miradas que dicen tanto y nada a la vez. Pero me quedo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

_-¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio? Seguro no quiere perder la oportunidad de presumir que sale con la famosa Rose Weasley_- eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

_-Creo que eso no te concierne_- contesta ella ácidamente.

_-me importa porque eres mi amiga. _

Puajj, lo cursi me da ganas de vomitar ¬¬, pero es entretenido.

_-Estoy bien_- dice Rose con voz apagada.

_-Si llega a hacerte algo… espero que tenga seguro médico. _

Mi prima no puede evitar soltar una risita. Espero se haya dado cuenta que Scorpius no tiene novia.

En ese momento entra mi querido primo político (espero notaran el sarcasmo).

_-Malfoy-_ dice tomando a Rose posesivamente de la cintura.

_-Thomas_- contesta él con educación.

-_Rose y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, así que si nos disculpas…_

Y en eso se van, dejando a mi amigo observando la puerta con odio.

_-Comienza la operación hagamos la vida imposible a Thomas-_ dice con calma.

He comenzado a tener cierto respeto por el chico.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_-¡Rápido, allí viene!_

Scorpius corre escaleras arriba y se inclina en el barandal, tomó su varita mágica y pronunció un perfecto encantamiento _aguamenti_ que le dio a Thomas de lleno en la nuca.

Nos cubrimos con la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre y nos quedamos inmóviles viendo la reacción de nuestra víctima, que comenzó a quejarse creyendo que había sido Peeves mientras nosotros nos reíamos en sus narices.

Eso lo hicimos el día del lunes, y también el martes, un poco el miércoles, bueno, no, el miércoles fue mucho; y tal vez en pequeñas dosis el jueves, está bien, me atraparon, también fue mucho. El viernes igual, pero no tenemos la culpa de tener hora libre cuando él va apresurado a clases muajajaja.

_-Lo he hecho. _

Scorpius llegó y me lo dijo cuando yo estaba cómodamente acostado en mi camita leyendo un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

_-Genial_- contesto maliciosamente.

Al día siguiente…

_-ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER. _

Escuchar la linda y tierna voz de Rose en las mañanas es genial, ¿no creen?

_-¿Qué pasa, Rosie?-_ digo tranquilamente mientras me llevo un trozo de tostada a la boca.

_-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Y no me digas Rosie, Severus. _

Muy bien, sí que está encabronada.

_-Sé bien que le diste caramelo de la fiebre a mi novio, y sé que fuiste tú porque son de los que en Sortilegios Weasley no están a la venta y sólo nosotros tenemos acceso a ellos._

Mierda, no pensé en eso cuando le di los dulces a Scorpius para que se los mandara a Thomas supuestamente de parte de "una admiradora secreta".

Pero ya no pudo seguir reprochándome nada, porque un enorme grito eufórico llenó el Gran salón.

Volteamos y allí estaba Scorpius, siendo abrazado por una chica que llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw.

**Hola!!**

**Perdonan que el capítulo esté tan pequeño, pero mis manos están tan entumidas por el frío que tuve que sintetizarlo todo un poco más para no hacerlos esperar tanto. **

**Les gustó esta perspectiva? Espero que sí, si no ya saben que los reviews son bienvenidos. **

**Suerte a todos!!**

**Cuídense de la influenza!**

**Nos leemos!**


	8. Superando

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejan review, de verdad que es gratificante saber que alguien lee lo que escribo. Les quiero dedicar este capítulo a ustedes y a mi queridísima **MakiMalfoy**, una gran amiga.

**Superando**

Camino sin prisas al Gran comedor, esperando que Rose no se encuentre allí, creo que Albus y yo nos pasamos con el caramelo de la fiebre, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Voy doblando la esquina y escucho el adorable grito de Rose por la mañana, parece que ya está regañando a Albus por la broma a Thomas; me encamino más deprisa, no puedo dejarlo solo en esto.

Cuando estoy ya en la puerta, alguien que viene de espaldas choca conmigo.

_-Lo siento_- dice apenada una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos azul intenso, que se me hizo extrañamente familiar… se parece a… no, pero no puede ser ella… -¿_Scorpius_?- me pregunta tanteando terreno.

_-¿Man…Mandy?-_ pregunto entrecortadamente. Ella sonríe muy contenta y me da un abrazo a la vez que suelta una gran exclamación de felicidad.

Yo también estoy bastante feliz, desde luego. Ella es prima de Maya, la conocí el último verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts y nos hicimos amigos, pero luego se mudó a Francia y sólo nos carteamos un par de veces al año.

Le devuelvo el abrazo efusivamente y me da un beso en la mejilla que me hace sonrojar; ya lo he dicho, no soy un haz con las mujeres.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías?-_ pregunto atropelladamente pero sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

_-Mis padres consiguieron empleo en el cuartel de aurores de Inglaterra, así que nos mudamos de último momento-_ me responde. Noto que se ha puesto muy bonita, con su piel blanca y sus ojos llenos de vida.

_-Ven, quiero presentarte a mis amigos_- digo arrastrándola de la mano sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa se Slytherin, Albus y Rose me miran con la boca abierta.

Sí, está bien, no suelo ser muy abierto, eso lo saben todos bien, pero con Mandy es diferente, ella es como mi hermanita perdida; no sé por qué tanto escándalo. Rose se ha puesto pálida, ¿estará bien?

_-Albus, Rose, les presento a Amanda Wells. _

_-Hola-_ dice Mandy, se ha sonrojado cuando ha visto a Albus y noto que éste también se ruboriza.

_-Hola-_ dice Rose secamente. Muy bien, sí que está molesta conmigo.

_-Rosie…-_ trato de calmarla.

_-¿Rosie? ¿Rosie? Rosie un cuerno, Malfoy_- responde fúrica pero sin levantar tanto el tono de voz-, _quiero que vayan ya mismo a darle un antídoto a mi novio- _exige apuntándome el pecho con el dedo índice. Sé que sonará tonto, pero se ve tan hermosa…

_-Bueno, creo que voy a…-_ escucho que dice Mandy alejándose lentamente, no la culpo- _… mi mesa… está por allá… _

_-Te acompaño_- dice Albus yendo con ella.

Rose no les hace caso, pues está muy ocupada taladrándome con los ojos.

_-No hagas un drama de esto, Rose_- digo tratando de hacerme el indignado, pero no funciona, pues ella está a punto de hechizarme, lo sé; así que la tomo del codo y la llevo a rastras hasta un pasillo vacío al lado del comedor.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

¿Quién rayos es esa? Aghhh y encima Albus pareciera que se la quería comer con los ojos.

Mi excusa para estar molesta es lo que le hicieron a Thomas, aunque en realidad me pareció de lo más ingenioso. Ese sujeto es un pesado, y ya no encuentro la forma de sacármelo de encima.

Lo peor es que estoy con él sólo por despecho, cuando Scorpius ni siquiera estaba saliendo con esa chica Stevens. Que idiota me siento.

Scorpius me arrastra hasta llegar a un pasillo solitario. Su tacto me quema, es tan cálido que me dan ganas de besarlo allí mismo…

Rose, tienes novio, no lo olvides.

_-Suéltame_- exijo, aunque mis pensamientos son otros. Sólo quiero que me abrace y me diga que le gusto, que no hay nadie más para él que yo…

Deshace nuestro contacto y lo miro a los ojos. No debí hacerlo, con sólo el contacto visual ya siento que me derrito por dentro.

_-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?-_ me dice tranquilamente. ¡Este chico es el colmo! Aunque… ni siquiera yo estoy segura del por qué.

Mi silencio es como una respuesta para él, que se acerca mucho a mí y me acaricia un brazo. Si sigue así no tendré más remedio que besarlo.

_-No entiendo por qué sigues con él_- dice sin dejar de verme ni por un momento, es hipnotizante-. _Tú no lo quieres en verdad, ¿o sí?-_ no sé si entender esto como una súplica o una pregunta de verdad. Bien, ahora sé por qué han estado molestando a mi "novio" desde que comenzamos a salir.

Nuestros rostros se van acercando como atraídos por un imán, nuestros labios están a milímetros de tocarse.

Pero luego me llega el recuerdo de lo vivido hace un momento. Scorpius tiene un pasado, un pasado en el que yo no entro.

_-Sólo haz que vuelva a estar normal-_ digo conteniendo las lágrimas y alejándome lo más que puedo.

Salí corriendo del lugar hasta llegar a mi sala común, donde estaban todas mis "amigas", las ignoré y subí directamente a mi habitación, donde noté que la cama que hasta ayer había estado vacía ahora tenía a sus pies un baúl con el nombre "Amanda W." grabado.

Mierda.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_-¿Te gustaría conocer los jardines_?- pregunto a Mandy cuando llego a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde están ella y Albus.

_-¿Qué tal Rose?-_ me pregunta Albus como de pasada.

_-Molesta_- digo de mal humor.

_-¿Es la chica que te gusta?-_ pregunta Mandy discretamente.

_-¡No!-_ exclamo sorprendido, ¿tan obvio soy?

_-Claaarooo_- responde ella muy cantarina.

Albus ríe.

_-Esto es tu culpa_- digo señalando a mi amigo-, _tú me diste la idea de los dulces. _

_-Sí, pero tú los enviaste_- responde Albus resueltamente.

Tomo un panecillo y lo como con furia. Odio que tenga razón.

_-Luego te cuento_- digo a Mandy, que me mira desconcertada.

Estuve tan cerca… si Rose no se hubiera marchado le hubiera podido decir cuanto me gusta, pero las cosas pasan por algo, tal vez no era el momento.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Estoy a punto de ir a dormir, pero no puedo porque la tal Amanda no llega. ¿Y si está con Scorpius? No sé, no los he visto en todo el día y puede que estén besándose en algún lugar del castillo o…

_-Hola-_ dice una voz desde la puerta.

Todo está obscuro, así que enfoco bien la vista y veo que es ella.

_-Hola-_ digo tratando de ser cortés. Me incorporo hasta quedar sentada.

_-Perdona que no nos hayamos presentado correctamente antes, me llamo Mandy. _

Me tiende la mano. Dudo, pero se la estrecho.

_-Así que eres nueva. _

Lo sé, eso fue tonto, pero no se me ocurre más que decir.

_-Sí, mi familia se acaba de mudar de Francia._

Va contra mis instintos, pero la chica me cayó bien tan sólo con su tono de voz.

_-Entonces bienvenida-_ digo con una sonrisa. Sé lo que es ser nueva en un lugar donde no conoces a nadie.

No tengo idea de cómo pasó, pero nos quedamos hasta las dos de la mañana hablando. Descubrí que tenemos muchas cosas en común, como el quidditch, las clases de pociones, el disgusto por la adivinación, la adicción al chocolate y las buenas bromas.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_-Así que… ¿Mandy_?- me pregunta Albus antes de ir a dormir. No tuvimos tiempo de hablar en todo el día porque estuvimos paseando con mi recién llegada amiga.

_-Tenía años sin verla. _

No sé por qué me cuesta tanto hablar de ella, es mi amiga, pero su parecido con Maya me hace un nudo en el estómago.

Me encierro en el baño y me apoyo en el lavabo. Veo mi reflejo en el espejo; estoy ojeroso, pero no tanto como antes, y los ojos están un poco irritados.

Abro las llaves de la regadera y dejo que el agua fría se vaya hasta dejar la caliente. El vapor logra agudizar mis sentidos mientras me desnudo y entro en la bañera.

El agua corre por mi cuerpo y me relaja, y así es que me pongo a reflexionar sobre lo que me ha pasado las últimas semanas.

En primera creo que ya logré superar la muerte de Maya; siempre será mi amiga, pero yo debo continuar con mi vida.

Segundo, he logrado tener una amistad con Albus, lo cual creí que nunca lograría por mi apatía hacia los demás.

Y en tercero, pero lo que creo más importante, Rose y yo hemos comenzado a hablar, puede decirse que ya somos amigos. Aunque ahora esté molesta conmigo creo que pronto se dará cuenta de que es por su bien, y que ese Thomas no la merece.

_-Creí que ya te habrías ahogado_- me dice Albus cuando salí media hora después. Él ya está en su cama listo para dormir.

-_Supongo que se me fue el tiempo_- digo entre las cómodas sábanas de mi cama.

Y en ese momento recuerdo algo.

_-Así que… ¿Mandy?-_ repito la pregunta que él mismo me hizo hace poco.

_-¿Qué hay con ella?-_ pregunta sobresaltado y un tanto ruborizado.

_-Tú dímelo-_ digo con una sonrisita maliciosa.

_-Duérmete ya, Malfoy-_ me dice y luego me da la espalda.

_-Buenas noches a ti también_- digo conteniendo la risa.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Es domingo, y aunque ayer me sentía bastante mal por lo sucedido con Scorpius, hoy me siento mejor.

Al abrir los ojos me encuentro con que todos se han ido, debe ya de ser bastante tarde.

_-Buenos días-_ dice una voz cantarina.

_-AHHHH-_ no puedo evitar gritar, fue tanta mi sorpresa de ver a alguien allí que me caigo de la cama.

_-Lo siento, lo siento_- dice Mandy al ayudarme a incorporarme-, _creí que me habías visto. _

_-No hay problema-_ digo recuperando el aliento.

Ambas nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Es fácil estar con ella.

_-Quise esperarte porque, bueno, no sé el camino al comedor_- dice con las mejillas sonrosadas.

_-Claro, en un momento te acompaño_- le digo alegremente mientras busco mi ropa.

Luego de unos minutos íbamos entrando al Gran comedor. Me quedé estática al ver a John en la mesa de Ravenclaw; el asunto con él lo planeaba resolver luego, pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás.

_-¿Se lo dirás ahora?-_ me dice Mandy en un susurro.

Aunque parezca poco tiempo, ayer nos contamos prácticamente toda nuestra vida, y nos hicimos amigas. Sé que es raro, pero siento que ella de verdad es una chica que vale la pena conocer, no como los adefesios que están ahora frente a mí.

_-Creo que es lo mejor_- contesto-, _mejor ve con Albus a su mesa, vuelvo en un momento. _

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_-¿A dónde va Rose_?- preguntó Albus a Mandy luego de saludarla.

Ahora mismo no estoy muy seguro de cuál es mi situación con Rose. No la he visto desde ayer cuando casi le suelto que me gusta y eso me confunde un poco.

_-Dijo que tenía que hacer algo, ahora regresa. _

Mandy tiene la misma capacidad de Maya para hacer que algo que crees importante parezca insignificante.

-_Oficialmente mi vínculo con los Ravenclaw está roto_- dice Rose nada más llegar a nuestra mesa. Se le nota tranquila, despreocupada_-, ¿me pasas el pan, Scor?_

Bueno, parece que ya no está enojada.

_-¿Qué sucedió?-_ le pregunto sin poderme contener.

-_Bueno, le dije a Thomas que era un cerdo despreciable y que podía irse al carajo. Luego fue lloriqueando con sus amigos y todos me detestan. _

Albus y yo la miramos sorprendidos.

_-¡Bien hecho_!- exclama Mandy contenta, levantó su vaso con jugo y dijo:- _propongo un brindis por las buenas amistades, aunque sólo los conozco de un día. _

Todos reímos y chocamos nuestros vasos. Después de todo un nuevo comienzo así no está tan mal.

**Hola!!!**

**De verdad lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero han sido las semanas más locas del semestre y apenas ahora he tenido tiempo de darme un respiro, lo que más me mortificó fue que la inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones y apenas ayer regresó. Espero sepan disculparme. **

**Bueno, ahora ya se cierra un ciclo en la historia. Rose dejó a esos superficiales y ganó una nueva amiga, esperen a saber pronto un poco más de ella. **

**No sabría decirles cuando actualizaré de nuevo, porque ya entro a parciales y están de locura!! (lo sé, siempre en exámenes ¬¬)**

**Nos leemos!!!**


	9. ¡Esto nunca sucedió!

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi peculiar imaginación.

Para mi querido "Acosador" xD

**¡Esto nunca sucedió!**

Al verme en el espejo esta mañana no me he reconocido hasta que parpadee varias veces.

Ahora camino por los casi desiertos pasillos del colegio al lado de mi mejor amiga Mandy, pensando en la sorpresa que me llevé al darme cuenta de que mi aspecto ha mejorado desde que dejé de hablarle a los que antes eran mis amigos. Ahora mi rostro parece que brillara y le encuentro el lado positivo a todo.

Creo que en parte se lo debo a Mandy, ha sido un gran apoyo para mí a pesar de que sólo llevamos dos semanas hablándonos. Esto también me ha permitido acercarme más a Scorpius, con el que hablo todas las tardes después de clases y durante todas las comidas, mientras nos reímos del comportamiento obvio de Albus y Mandy.

Hoy partimos cada quien a nuestras casas para las vacaciones de navidad, lo que me tiene emocionada y a la vez triste, pues dejaré de ver a mis amigos dos semanas completas.

_-Nos escribiremos todos los días, ¿verdad_?- me dijo mi Mandy la noche anterior.

_-Tenlo por seguro_- le dije antes de caer rendida entre la comodidad de mis cobijas y almohadas.

Mientras vamos al Gran comedor nos encontramos con Albus y el chico que me tiene detrás de él desde que recuerdo. Sólo me sonríe como todas las mañanas.

_-Hola, chicas_- nos saluda mi primo con su habitual sonrisa-, _¿listas para las vacaciones?_

_ -Completamente-_ le digo e intercambiamos una mirada traviesa, recordando todas las divertidas navidades que pasamos juntos en La madriguera.

_-Bueno, pero vamos a desayunar, que me muero de hambre-_ comenta mi castaña amiga de buen humor.

Se nos ha hecho ya una costumbre sentarnos en la mesa de Slytherin para evitar las malas miradas de los de mi casa, así que vamos a ella y nos sentamos, chicas frente a chicos.

_-¿Ya tienen el equipaje listo_?- nos pregunta Scorpius. ¿He dicho ya que amo escuchar su voz?

_-Lo terminamos antes de venir aquí_- le contesto mientras me llevo un trozo de pastel de chocolate (mi favorito) a la boca. Logro ver que Scorpius se sonroja y aparta la vista, ¿por qué será?

En vista de que ya todo estaba listo, luego del desayuno nos dirigimos a los jardines, que estaban completamente cubiertos por un manto blanco.

Se veía tan…

Mágico.

Yo aquí, rodeada de las tres personas que se han interesado más en mí que cualquier otra persona (excepto por mis padres, supongo); observando el maravilloso paisaje que se abre ante mis ojos.

Invierno siempre ha sido mi época del año favorita, me encanta ver la nieve caer detrás de la ventana con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, y poco después estar afuera enzarzada en una guerra de nieve con Albus…

_-Piensa rápido, Rose_

_ -¿Qué…?_

Demasiado tarde, este es el fin de Albus Severus.

_-Ese ha sido un ataque a la espalda, Potter_- digo quitándome los restos de nieve que han ido a parar a mi codo derecho.

Tomo una gran cantidad de nieve que da de lleno en la cara de Scorpius en vez de la de Albus y así comienza nuestra guerra…

Chicas contra chicos.

-_No dejes que te intimiden_- le digo a mi amiga con cara de posesa.

_-Pero Rose, ¡nos tienen rodeadas_!- exclama ella la mar de divertida.

Y tiene razón. Nos han hecho retroceder hasta que quedamos trepadas en un árbol completamente desprotegidas.

_-¿Qué dices, Rosie, te rindes_?- me dice Scorpius burlonamente con una bola de nieve en la mano que seguramente iría a parar a mi cara.

_-Nunca ¬¬_ - contesto aferrada a una rama.

En eso siento como la maldita nieve se derrite bajo mis dedos y me es imposible sujetarme.

Muy bien, es seguro que caeré al suelo. Tal vez me rompa una pierna y me sea imposible pasar unas lindas navidades jugando quidditch…

Cada vez me resbalo más…

Y caigo de espaldas, dispuesta a recibir un buen golpe.

Pero éste no llega.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ me pregunta Scorpius mientras me sujeta firmemente entre sus brazos.

Siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan, y no precisamente de frío. Sus brazos son tan firmes que me gustaría quedarme en ellos por siempre, y su cuerpo es tan fuerte… veo sus ojos y me percato de que son más lindos de cerca.

_-Sí… yo… gracias…_

Me bajo de sus brazos en cuanto mi primera neurona reacciona, pues no puedo permitirme el lujo de verme tan a gusto con él frente a Albus, quien no dejaría de burlarse de mí las próximas dos semanas.

Al otro lado, Albus ayudaba a Mandy a bajar como todo un caballero. Miren que cuando está con ella se transforma por completo.

Para distraer la atención, le arrojé una bola de nieve a Scorpius y la guerra siguió.

Sin darnos cuenta, el rubio y yo nos fuimos alejando de mi primo y mi amiga a la vez que nos arrojábamos nieve sin parar, pero no demasiado fuerte. Llegamos a un lugar cerca del lago que está cubierto por árboles, y es perfecto para esconderse.

Me pongo detrás de un árbol a la vez que escucho vigilante por si sus pasos se acercan. Mientras espío por un costado, él llega de espaldas por el otro y al sentir la presencia del otro, volteamos y quedamos frente a frente.

No sonreímos, no hablamos, no hacemos ademán de movernos.

Nuestros cuerpos están tan cerca que puedo escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón, como seguramente estará el mío en este momento. Siento el calor que despide su cuerpo y se pasa al mío a tal grado que el frío del clima se esfuma por completo. Sus ojos buscan los míos y los encuentran, dicen tanto que me dan ganas de abalanzarme sobre él. Nuestras miradas son tan penetrantes que no puedo deshacer el contacto, y la verdad es que no estoy segura de que quiera hacerlo.

Actuamos como hipnotizados, casi como si no fuéramos nosotros mismos.

Coloca una de sus manos en mi cintura, y no hago nada por apartarlo. Nuestros cuerpos actúan por iniciativa propia. Siento un cosquilleo placentero allí donde coloca su mano, a pesar de estar separados por miles de prendas de ropa abrigadoras.

Nuestros rostros se acercan cada vez más como atraídos por un imán, tanto que puedo ver que tiene unas ligeras pecas sobre la nariz y que sus ojos tienen leves toques de negro.

Nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan a la par que nuestras miradas se fijan en los labios del otro. Me parecen tan apetecibles que…

Su contacto es mejor de lo que nunca me pude imaginar. Sé por sus propias palabras que no tiene experiencia besando, pues una vez me lo confesó, pero… debería ser pecado sentirte tan en el cielo estando en la tierra.

Sus labios se mueven con delicadeza al compás de nuestras respiraciones, haciéndome sentir como si fuera la chica más especial del universo. Su otra mano se une a la que ya estaba en mi cintura y me aprieta un poco más contra él mientras mis manos se posan tras su cuello.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo, sólo soy consciente de que estoy atrapada contra un árbol siendo besada por el chico de mis sueños.

El sonido del expreso de Hogwarts acercándose a la estación de Hogsmeade nos sobresalta y nos hace separarnos. El momento mágico se rompe y nos es imposible vernos a la cara de nuevo.

_-Creo que deberíamos irnos_- me dice.

Asiento con la cabeza y caminamos en silencio hasta llegar con Albus y Mandy, que nos habían estado buscando por un largo rato para ir por el equipaje.

****

No puedo ni voltear a verla.

Sus mejillas siguen igual de rojas que antes, y sus ademanes son tan torpes como los míos.

Cuando estábamos poniendo los baúles en la rejilla portaequipajes nuestras manos rozaron por un segundo y nos miramos a los ojos, pero por la vergüenza de lo sucedido hace unas horas, no nos hemos podido decir nada.

La verdad es que no sabía lo que hacía cuando la besé, simplemente sucedió. No me pude resistir al momento, no me pude resistir a ella, a sus labios carnosos y a sus profundos ojos castaños.

Albus nos mira a ambos tratando de encontrar una explicación, pero yo evito su mirada. Acabo de descubrir que tal vez, sólo tal vez yo sí le guste a Rose Weasley. No por nada me devolvió el beso.

El trayecto a Londres se me hizo eterno, pues sólo había silencio y confusión.

Cuando llegamos a King Cross ya estaba oscuro, pero en cuanto bajé un pie del tren, dos personitas menudas y rubias me abrazaban por la cintura.

_-¡Scorpy_!- exclamaron mis hermanitas menores.

_-Hola enanas_- dije ruborizado por el sobrenombre.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a acribillarme a preguntas.

_-¿Cómo te fue?_

_ -¿Cómo es Hogwarts?_

_ -¿Tienes frío?_

_ -¿Ya tienes novia?_

Con esto último me ruboricé y por inercia miré a Rose, que estaba bajando sus cosas del compartimiento.

_-Vayan con padre, díganle que voy en un momento. _

Mis pequeñas se fueron corriendo dando saltitos y yo ayudé a mis amigos a poner sus respectivas cosas en el suelo del anden.

_-Supongo que aquí nos despedimos_- dice Albus estrechándome la mano-. _Más te vale escribirme. _

_ -Lo prometo_- contesté riendo.

Me dio un abrazo que me tomó desprevenido, pero se lo devolví gustoso.

-_Tú y tu familia está invitados a pasar la navidad en mi casa_- dijo Mandy tomándome una mano. Vi en sus ojos el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su prima, el mismo que yo también sentía, así que no pude decir nada más que…

_-Cuenta conmigo. _

Me dio un abrazo y enseguida se marchó a buscar a sus padres.

Sólo quedábamos Rose y yo.

_-Nos vemos luego, entonces_- me dice evadiendo mi mirada.

Pero no puedo dejar las cosas así. Debo hacer algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Decirle que me gusta y que sueño con que sea mía desde la primera vez que la vi?

_-Hasta luego. _

Nos estrechamos las manos y siento una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriéndome el cuerpo y unas ganas inmensas de besarla al mismo tiempo.

Y así sin más se marcha con su familia, dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

**Hola!!!**

**Lo sé, lo sé. **

**¿tanta espera para algo tan cortito?**

**Lo siento de verdad, pero la inspiración se esfumó de repente, y los problemas personales sumado a los exámenes que no dan tregua me hicieron imposible adelantar algo. **

**Sin embargo este capítulo fue crucial. **

**Aquí está el beso, Maki!!!**

**Espero estén bien y les vaya bien en todo lo que hagan, y si están en exámenes, les deseo mucho éxito!**

**Nos leemos!**


	10. Amor navideño

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi peculiar imaginación.

Dedicado a todos lo que han llegado hasta aquí en la historia, a mis queridos amigos con mucho cariño.

**Amor navideño. **

_-¿Mudarnos?_

Miro a mi padre como si tuviera dos cabezas saliendo de su cuerpo. Supe que algo no andaba bien cuando abordamos un auto del ministerio que nos llevó a casa luego de recogerme en la estación de King Cross. Y ahora estoy aquí, en la pequeña casa alejada de la civilización, donde he vivido toda mi vida; aguardando las explicaciones de mi padre, que me mira con esos ojos como témpanos de hielo mientras mis hermanas y mi madre ven mi reacción.

-_Me han ofrecido un empleo como Auror, no es la gran cosa, sólo será papeleo y administración, pero me pagarán mejor. _

_-¿Cómo está eso de que "te han ofrecido_"?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

_-Un antiguo compañero de colegio, Harry Potter solicitó empleados este año, y me ofreció uno. Si te soy sincero a mí también me sorprendió. _

"_Albus_" pensé inmediatamente. Seguramente él le habría comentado algo a su padre de la situación en mi casa. No me molesta, la verdad es que le estoy muy agradecido.

-_Me alegra que tengas un nuevo empleo, pero ¿por qué mudarnos?- _no sé por qué cuando mi padre me dijo aquello al llegar apenas a casa, se me fue la respiración.

_-Estaríamos en la ciudad, rodeados de otros magos, y me quedaría más cerca del ministerio. _

_ -Pero…_

_ -Ya está decidido-_ interrumpió mi madre con voz dura-. _Nos vamos mañana. _

Di media vuelta y subí a mi habitación cerrando de un portazo.

Siempre era lo mismo. Nunca piden mi opinión de nada y esperan que reciba todo de brazos abiertos.

Me doy cuenta de que mis escasas pertenencias están guardadas en cajas, y sin saber por qué, me entran ganas de tirarle golpes a la pared.

Pero tengo una mejor idea.

Abro la ventana, por la que entra un montón de nieve que estaba acumulada y de la que va cayendo poco a poco del cielo, pero no importa de momento.

Tomo un abrigo cualquiera que encuentro en el baúl y salgo por la ventana hasta la vieja enredadera para llegar al suelo.

Ya está oscuro, pero no me importa demasiado. Salgo y corro lo más que puedo, recordando ese sentimiento de libertad que sólo poseo al mover mis piernas con fuerza, alejándome de mis pensamientos.

Automáticamente llego aquí, el lugar donde todo comenzó y terminó.

El río se ve congelado, pero no me fío y me quedo en la orilla. Todo está muy diferente a como estaba hace años cuando encontré a Maya tirada en el suelo luego de caer de un árbol. Las hierbas están altas y los árboles descuidados, los niños dejaron de acercarse aquí luego de lo que pasó.

Caigo de rodillas al suelo, consciente de lo mucho que he cambiado y he vivido sin mi mejor amiga. Hace mucho que la dejé ir, no como muchos creen, pero eso no me impide extrañarla.

Cada vez se hace más densa la oscuridad, pero no puedo moverme, no sé cuánto he estado aquí. Sólo sé que los ojos se me cierran como si estuviera a punto de entrar a un sueño muy profundo, escucho voces a lo lejos, pero no sé de dónde provienen. Ahora sólo soy consciente de una luz blanca muy intensa y la hermosa voz de la chica del cuarto de música…

_-Shhh, lo vas a despertar, Al_

_ -Peor ni cuenta se ha… ¡auch! No tienes que pisarme, Rose. _

_ -¿Quieren hacer silencio?_

El sonido de estas voces me llegaba distorsionado, hasta que me di cuenta de que hasta hace poco había estado dormido.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con el ángel más bello de todos. Tiene su cabello largo y rojo como el fuego, los ojos castaños y las mejillas sonrojadas. Debo estar en el cielo…

_-¡Scor!-_ exclama la voz de Mandy y enseguida me veo envuelto en un cálido abrazo de mi amiga, que le devuelvo torpemente.

Miro alrededor y me encuentro con que estoy en la sala de estar de mi casa, acostado en el sofá con miles de mantas sobre mí. Me pica la garganta, seguro por estar ayer tanto tiempo en la nieve. Para mi sorpresa aquí están Rose y Albus, que se acaban de parar del sillón que está frente a mí para acercarse ¿qué habrá pasado? Tal vez definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco.

_-¿Está todo bien?-_ les pregunto, mi voz sonó bastante ronca. Me doy cuenta de que afuera ya está claro, debe ser ya entrada la tarde ¿por qué habré dormido tanto? O mejor aún ¿cómo rayos llegué aquí?

_-Eso deberíamos de preguntarte nosotros-_ dice Albus mirándome fijamente.

_-¿Por qué?-_ les pregunto cada vez más confundido.

_-Casi te matas y preguntas por qué_- me reprocha Rose, que se acerca un poco más y me pone la mano en la frente-. _Te ha bajado la fiebre, supongo que ya no hay tanto problema. _

Su contacto me quema, pero no hay tiempo ahora para detenerme a analizar lo bien que se siente tener su mano sobre mí.

_-¿Quieren explicarme que es lo que sucede?-_ exclamo para que dejen de cuchichear sobre si llamar a mi madre, que parece estar en la cocina, o arreglárselas ellos solos conmigo.

-_Te pusiste muy mal anoche, Scor_- contesta Mandy acariciándome el cabello. Eso se siente bien y hace que me relaje.

_-Tu padre te encontró tirado en la nieve cerca del río-_ complementa Albus.

Los miro fijamente tratando de recordar qué fue lo que pasó, pero todo es borroso. Rose trata de no cruzarse con mis ojos, sé lo que estará pensando. Tal vez que yo estaba enamorado de Maya y que su muerte aún me pesa demasiado como para poder sobrellevarlo, sin saber que ella es la que hace que mi corazón siga latiendo.

_-¿Cómo es que…?_

-_Tu padre trabaja para el mío, como ya debes saber_- contesta Albus sin dejarme terminar-, _y hoy no fue a trabajar para cuidarte, pero nosotros nos ofrecimos y pudo irse más tranquilo._

Mis mejillas se ponen rojas al darme cuenta de lo que mi padre hizo por mí.

-_Bien_- digo y trato de incorporarme, pero los tres me obligan a permanecer acostado.

-_Deberías descansar un poco más_- dice Rose aún sin cruzarse con mi mirada.

-_Sí_- corrobora Mandy-, _no estuve preocupada todo el día por ti como para que te lo tomes a la ligera, ¡casi me matas del susto!-_ me observa con los ojos rojos, señal de que estuvo llorando.

_-Mandy, no quise…_

_ -Lo sé, pero por favor, tú no me hagas esto. _

Sé que recordó cuando Maya cayó en el río, pero esto es diferente, un simple mal entendido. Yo no quería matarme, sólo se me fue el tiempo.

A pesar de sus protestas, me incorporo y le doy un abrazo protector. Apenas siento las extremidades, pero ella se apoya en mi pecho, comprendiendo el mensaje.

Estamos en silencio cuando entran mis hermanas.

_-Corpy, ¿ya estás bien?-_ pregunta Lyra.

-_Si, pequeña_- contesto y les abro los brazos para que se acerquen. Las quiero mucho, sólo que a veces me sacan de quicio.

_-Ella es Rose_- dice Lynn señalando a la pelirroja.

-_Sí, lo sé_- digo confundido-, _¿por qué lo dices?_

Se acerca a mi oído como diciendo un secretito, y lo dijo en voz tan baja que apenas la escuché, pero cuando lo hice, recuperé todo el color que había perdido.

_-Es la chica que siempre mencionas en sueños. _

Las gemelas soltaron una risita y se fueron corriendo alegremente. Tragué saliva.

Mis amigos me miraban desconcertados.

-_Nada_- dije antes de que me preguntaran algo.

Luego de que convencí a todos de que ya estaba bien y de que mi madre me diera no sé qué tantas pociones, me quedé a solas con Rose. Fue incómodo, pero tal parece que ha decidido no comentar nada respecto al beso de ayer. No sé cómo sentirme con eso.

**Rose/Scorpius.**

Miro a Scorpius, sentado aquí a mi lado. Recuerdo que cuando Albus me dijo lo que había pasado vía flu, no dudé un segundo en acompañarlo. Cuando llegamos, su madre me pareció un poco reacia a dejarnos pasar, pero sus hermanitas intervinieron y lo vimos, acostado en un sillón profundamente dormido. Me dieron ganas de correr y abrazarlo, pero reprimí mis impulsos.

Albus y Mandy se han ido a dar una vuelta, pero yo me he quedado con él por si necesita algo. Aún siento vergüenza por el beso que nos dimos hace ya más de 24 horas, y no sé cómo actuar, sólo sé que lo que necesita en este momento es una amiga.

_-¿Quieres contarme qué sucede_?- le digo con delicadeza y esforzándome por mirarlo a los ojos y no perderme en ellos.

-_Siempre me culpé por su muerte_- me dice luego de un rato, sus palabras me sorprenden, pero no lo interrumpo-. _Ella… llegó ese día a decirme que tenía algo que mostrarme y… le dije que tendría que esperar. Yo acababa de discutir con mi padre, estaba molesto y ella… fue sola y…_

Su voz se entrecortaba, pero no como si estuviera apunto de llorar, sino como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

_-…ahora no está_- concluyó.

Siento su dolor, y haría cualquier cosa por transferirlo a mí y que él no sufriera, pero por el momento no sé cómo hacerlo, y sólo puedo tomar su mano. Su contacto es frío, pero por dentro siento que me quemo en el más terrible infierno.

_-Yo no estaba enamorado de ella_- me dice de repente. Y no sabe cuanto alivio siento al escucharlo-. _Pero era mi mejor amiga_.

Nuestros rostros están jugando de nuevo a ser un par de imanes, y no sé si quiera detenerlos de nuevo…

_-Rose, yo…_

_ -¿Lista para irnos?_

Albus y sus entradas discretas. Nuestros amigos nos miran con un signo de interrogación plasmado en todo el rostro.

_-Sí, yo… nos vemos, Scorpius. _

Me levanto inmediatamente y luego de despedirnos todos, nos marchamos, pues el auto de mi tío Harry ya nos espera afuera.

Sólo tengo una única pregunta rondando en la cabeza… ¿y si Albus no hubiera interrumpido, qué me habría dicho?

_-¡Rose, baja ya!_

El grito de mi padre me sobresalta, haciéndome voltear a ver el reloj. Son exactamente cinco minutos para las diez de la noche. Me levanto de mi cama y me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Llevo puesto un vestido azul de tirantes que llega hasta el suelo. Tiene algunos brillos por aquí y por allá, pero nada ostentoso. Mi cabello va recogido en un elaborado peinado, con algunos mechones sueltos por mi frente y adornado con un prendedor plateado. Llevo un poco de maquillaje, pues no me gusta mucho.

-_Ya voy_- contesto de vuelta. Tomo mi bolso y salgo de mi habitación con cuidado de no caer con los tacones que llevo.

Mis padres y mi hermano ya están en la sala vestidos propiamente. Estas fechas son las únicas en que puedo ver a Hugo con traje de gala, sé que los odia. Tomamos nuestros abrigos y salimos directos al salón de fiestas del ministerio.

Es 23 de diciembre, el día en que el Cuartel General de Aurores celebra la navidad. Las fiestas siempre son aburridas, lo único bueno que tienen es que hablo con Albus casi hasta el amanecer mientras vemos como James trata de conquistar a cuanta chica tenga al alcance. Pero este año será mejor, porque Mandy estará en la mesa junto a la nuestra.

El lugar parece sacado de un cuento de hadas. Hay árboles de navidad adornando cada esquina del salón, las mesas son de cristal, acomodadas de modo que hay un gran espacio para la pista de baile y el techo está lleno de hadas de verdad. Hay puertas que llevan a los jardines, donde hay árboles que están cubiertos de nieve artificial.

-_Al fin llegan_- dijo el tío Harry en cuanto nos vio, levantándose de un brinco y casi derrumbado la mesa. Sí, definitivamente él odia esas fiestas tanto como nosotros, pero es el jefe del departamento y no puede faltar.

_-Mujeres_- contesta papá encogiéndose de hombros, con lo que se ganó miradas fulminantes de mi madre y yo.

Una mano tomó mi brazo y me arrastró hasta el bar, lejos de la familia.

-_Otra fiesta aburrida_- me dice Albus mientras me servía cerveza de mantequilla en un vaso de vidrio.

Solté una risita, seguro no diría lo mismo cuando se enterara de que Mandy vendría.

_-¿Ah, sí?-_ lo reto divertida.

-_Seguro, basta con ver a los mismos aurores aburridos de siempre que se creen la gran cosa sólo porque han cruzado dos palabras con mi padre_- dice con fastidio.

-_Debe ser molesto_- dice una voz a nuestras espaldas con timbre cantarín.

_-¡Mandy_!- digo levantándome y le doy un gran abrazo.

Al separarnos, noto como Albus se ha quedado sin palabras, mirándola de arriba abajo. Y no es para menos.

Mi amiga lleva un vestido en varios tonos de verde que le llega hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas, su cabello está suelto adornado con una diadema y sus ojos brillan más que nunca. Creo que Albus tiene algo que ver con esto último.

_-Estás… estás linda_- dice Albus entrecortadamente. Y esto, queridos amigos, es la frase que me dice que estoy haciendo mal tercio. Me voy, y ni siquiera lo notan. Creo que esta será su noche. Me siento muy feliz por Albus, se nota a leguas que está enamorado hasta los huesos de ella.

Me siento sola en una mesa apartada escondida por un árbol decorado con lindas esferitas plateadas, observando a los que pasan a mi alrededor, ignorando las miradas indiscretas de algunos chicos, mientras tomo mi cerveza de mantequilla.

_-¿Haciéndola de Doctora Corazón?-_ pregunta una voz a mis espaldas, una voz que reconocería incluso a mil kilómetros de distancia.

_-Ellos no necesitan algo así-_ contesto con el corazón acelerado.

_-Sí, tienes razón_- contesta Scorpius y se sienta a mi lado-, _ya lo hacen bastante bien ellos solos. _

Mis mejillas se sonrojan. No había hablado con él desde que nos interrumpieron en su casa hace ya una semana. Va vestido de negro, a excepción de la impecable camisa blanca, por la que me dan ganas de pasar las yemas de mis dedos para sentir sus fuertes músculos.

_-¿Qué haces aquí_?- digo sin pensarlo, perdida por completo en sus ojos grises.

_-Mi padre trabaja para los aurores, ¿recuerdas?_

_ -Oh, es cierto- _digo como perdida, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar algo así?- _Tus hermanitas son un encanto_- le digo sonriendo al verlas dar vueltas en la pista de baile.

-_Son muy especiales_- me contesta con una sonrisa asomándose apenas en sus labios-, _pero cuando estoy con ellas por más de cinco horas, llegan a desesperarme bastante. _

_ -Las quieres mucho, ¿verdad?_

_ -Las he cuidado casi desde que nacieron._

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, evitando nuestras miradas y el tema que tenemos pendiente hace días. Me sonrojo al recordar el suave contacto de sus labios con los míos, y la forma en que me abrazaba por la cintura, como si nunca quisiera dejarme ir.

_-¿Quieres ir afuera_?- me dice con su tono galante, típico en él, creo que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me afecta.

Miro hacia la mesa de mis padres, que han entablado conversación con los Potter y los Wells. No creo que me echen de menos hasta un largo rato. Me doy cuenta de que mi padre estaba reacio a hablar con los Malfoy, pero el tío Harry ha comenzado una diplomática charla. Siempre me sorprende.

-_Seguro_- le contesto. Estamos por levantarnos cuando me percato de que los chicos que se me han quedado viendo antes, me miran de hito en hito al ver quién me acompaña; les guiño el ojo, haciendo que se pongan rojos. Suelto una risita y sigo a mi amigo afuera.

No hay mucha gente en los jardines, la mayoría son jóvenes como nosotros, que huyen de la aburrición del lugar. El barullo queda un poco aislado, pero la música llega como un suave murmullo que deleita mis sentidos, haciéndome recordar esas largas horas que paso en la sala de música en Hogwarts.

_-¿Quieres bailar_?- me pregunta Scorpius ofreciéndome su mano firmemente.

_-Claro_- digo sonriente y se la tomo.

Me gusta estar así, sólo con él, sin nadie que nos mire. Baila mejor de lo que esperaba, pareciera que nuestros cuerpos nacieron con la misma armonía.

De un momento a otro ya no escuchamos la música, simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el momento. No sé cómo fue, pero de un minuto a otro mi cabeza posaba sobre su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura, y él posaba sus manos en mi espalda, abrazándome de vuelta. Su calor se sentía bien, si me preguntan es lo mejor que existe, eso y el contacto de sus labios. Sus fuertes y varoniles manos se mueven por mi espalda, son una parte de él que me encanta.

****

Su piel es tan suave que a mis manos les es imposible quedarse quietas sólo en un lugar de su espalda, mi cabeza reposa sobre la suya, buscando el ángulo perfecto para acomodarse, que acierta a la primera. Siento sus manos en mi cintura, aferrándose como si no me quisiera dejar ir, provocándome un ligero cosquilleo.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado así, pero nos sobresaltamos cuando comenzaron a aplaudir muy fuerte dentro del salón. Al parecer el Ministro de magia estaba dando premios a los empleados, pero lo que sucedía allí, nos tenía sin cuidado.

Nos hemos soltado, pero nos miramos. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que Rose se abraza a sí misma en busca de calor. Aquí no hace mucho frío, pero bueno, no lo sé porque no llevo vestido.

Me quito el saco en silencio y se lo pongo sobre los hombros, haciéndola ruborizar. No nos decimos nada, porque al parecer nuestras miradas son más que suficientes. Tengo que decírselo ya, o estallaré.

_-Rose, el beso del otro día... yo… no fue un accidente. _

Me mira, ambos estamos más rojos que las esferas de los árboles de navidad, pero no me echo para atrás, es algo que vengo planeando desde la última vez que la vi.

_-Esperaba que no lo fuera_- me confiesa.

Nos sonreímos y me toma de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

_-¿Y ahora qué pasará?-_ me dice titubeante, pero con un brillo en los ojos que me hace amarla todavía más.

La atraigo en un abrazo, me agacho un poco para que mi boca quede a la altura de su oído y le susurro suavemente:

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

No sé de dónde he sacado las agallas, pero ya lo he dicho. Me mira directamente a los ojos cuando me dice

_-Sí, Scor, sí quiero ser tu novia. _

No recuerdo haberme sentido tan feliz en mi vida. Es un extraño calorcillo que va desde mi corazón hasta cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Ambos sonreímos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, y sólo entonces me atrevo a besarla de nuevo, sólo un simple roce de labios, en los que me permito sentirme en la gloria otra vez.

Luego de separarnos, acaricio su rostro, con lo que ella cierra los ojos.

_-Eres muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías? _

Se sonroja, no tienen idea de cómo me gusta verla de esta manera.

_-A veces exageras_- me dice bromeando.

-_Sólo digo la verdad_- contesto encogiéndome de hombros a la vez que le sonrío.

Me echa los brazos al cuello y yo la abrazo por la cintura, y así comenzamos a bailar de nuevo… es una noche que definitivamente no quiero olvidar, alejo de mi todas las preocupaciones que he tenido últimamente, porque este momento es única y exclusivamente de Rose.

Comienza a tararear en mi oído una melodía que me es extrañamente familiar… pero no, no puede ser.

Ese pensamiento se va de mi mente cuando siento sus caricias en mis brazos y medio segundo después, nuestros labios encontrados en un suave vaivén, que comienza a hacerse un poco más apasionado, con nuestros cuerpos juntándose cada vez más, si es que eso es posible. Su perfume me embriaga por completo, nublándome los sentidos, y su contacto sólo me hace sentir cosquilleo allí donde me toca. Cuando nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, apoyo mi frente en la suya, queriendo que este día dure para siempre.

-_Ya era hora, ¿eh_?- dijo una voz a mi espalda, sobresaltándonos.

Nos separamos de inmediato, pero cuando me di cuenta de que había sido Albus, lo miré con ganas de matarlo, al igual que Rose.

_-Ya, ya, no se enfaden. Sólo vine a decirles que sus padre se preguntan dónde están, así que vine a avisarles antes de que los vieran intercambiando saliva. _

_-Gracias por el dato, Al ¬¬_- digo.

_-Ya deberíamos irnos, entonces_- dice Rose desilusionada.

Mis planes de estar todo el tiempo con ella se fueron a la mierda, pero comprendo que no debemos decirles a nuestros padres lo que sucede. Al menos no todavía.

_-Albus Potter, te dije que no interrumpieras_- dice Mandy con tono divertido.

_-Era eso o que sus padres se agarraran en duelo aquí mismo_- se defiende Albus. Pero hay un ligero error en sus palabras. Está bien que nuestros padres se odiaban en el pasado, pero ahora parece que hasta se llevaran bien.

-_Ustedes dos tienen mucho que contarme_- dijo Mandy felizmente-, _sólo debemos ir adentro un rato, porque a sus padres está a punto de darles el patatús. _

Reímos con esto último, y con pesar separo mi mano de la de Rose, que me mira intensamente.

Después de todo, los bailes del ministerio no son tan aburridos.

**Hola!!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Al fin el momento que todos esperábamos! Pero no apaguen su monitor, que el siguiente capítulo estará lleno de sorpresas, y ¿saben cuál es la mejor parte? Ya salí de vacaciones! Así que espero actualizar más seguido los capítulos que quedan, porque la historia se alargó más de lo que esperaba y ya es hora de que se acerque al fin. **

**Los quiero mucho y gracias por su apoyo incondicional. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, denle al botoncito verde de abajo. **

**Gracias a todos los que dejan review, y si no lo has hecho, ¿qué esperas? Eso le alegra la vida a este intento de escritora =D**

**Nos leemos!**


	11. Armonía perfecta

**Armonía perfecta.**

**POV Rose:**

El aliento me falta, y los suspiros se escapan del resguardo de mis labios a cada momento sin que lo pueda evitar. Al recordar su esencia mis mejillas se sonrojan, y el sentir sus labios sobre los míos en otra de mis fantasías hace que mi estómago se llene de mariposas.

Es ya muy entrada la noche. Afuera no se escucha ni el sonido de un mosquito. Sin embargo, yo no puedo dormir.

Me llevo a la nariz la carta que recibí hoy en la mañana antes de que todos se levantaran. Huele a él, a Scorpius Malfoy. El chico que robó mi corazón desde que choqué con él en el pasillo cuando ambos teníamos once años. En realidad no hace falta que les repita toda la historia, ¿verdad?

Ayer fue el día en que mi sueño se hizo al fin realidad, mi sueño de ser la novia de ese rubio de impactantes ojos grises. Cuando me lo pidió, se me fue la respiración, mi corazón latió con mayor rapidez y me pareció que las palabras brotaron apresuradas de mi boca, pero luego de semejante beso que nos dimos, se me pasó la vergüenza.

Si Albus y Mandy no hubieran llegado, me hubiera quedado con él de buen agrado, atacando a besos sus labios abrazada a él, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado al igual que el mío.

Por el momento hemos decidido mantener esto en secreto, los únicos que lo saben son nuestros amigos. No queremos apresurar las cosas, pero sí planear bien el cómo les diremos a nuestros padres más adelante lo que sucede. No es muy difícil fingir, pues ya saben que somos amigos, y parece que al fin sus diferencias se están arreglando.

Fue todo un detalle de su parte enviarme esta carta, cuando no llevábamos ni 24 horas separados. La he leído y releído cientos de veces desde que la recibí, tanto que ya está completamente lisa. Me da gracia el sentirme tan típica adolescente enamorada, pero luego recuerdo a mi chico, y mi mente se despeja para sólo dejar lugar a él. La carta dice:

_Querida Rose:_

_Sé que han pasado menos de ocho horas desde que te vi por última vez, pero no he podido dormir pensando en ti._

_En tu cautivadora sonrisa, y en tus ojos, que son mi perdición. Tu forma de caminar y de reír, el cómo se mueve tu cabello sobre tu espalda, en tus mejillas de porcelana y tus labios que son el néctar que mi alma necesita para seguir viviendo. _

_No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegro que aceptaras ser mi novia, como ya te lo he dicho antes, pero quería recordártelo. Lo sé, lo sé, esto es un poco tonto. _

_Hoy estaré en casa de Mandy, ayudando para la celebración de navidad. A mis padres les agradó la idea luego de conocer a los Wells. _

_En fin, ya no puedo esperar para verte. _

_Te quiere, _

_Scorpius Malfoy. _

El contenido de la carta se me hizo muy tierno, pero leer ese "te quiere, Scorpius Malfoy" fue mi detonante.

No he dejado de pesar en eso todo el día. Me lo dijo al finalizar la fiesta, pero verlo escrito, junto con su nombre, me pareció más real que nunca.

**POV Scorpius**

Ha pasado más de una semana, en la que sólo nos hemos podido comunicar por cartas. El deseo de verla me consume, impidiéndome concentrarme en lo que debo hacer.

Para agregarle más cosas a la situación, mi familia ha estado bastante rara, hasta pereciera que son felices. No es que eso me moleste, pero es extraño que no me griten a cada paso que doy. Supongo que en parte tiene que ver porque económicamente estamos un poco mejor.

Oh, cierto. No les he hablado del nuevo lugar al que nos mudamos hace poco.

Es un buen vecindario, los muggles de por aquí no son tan escandalosos como solían ser los de mi antigua casa. Hasta pueden llegar a ser amables, varios de ellos se presentaron el día que llegamos.

La casa es espaciosa, con tres cuartos donde las cosas ya caben perfectamente, aunados a la cocina, el comedor, la sala y dos baños. Todo es blanco, lo que da una gran sensación de paz. Mis hermanas pueden jugar en el amplio patio trasero, que está lleno de juguetes; me dio gracia la cara que les pusieron a mis padres al decir que ya no son tan pequeñas, y es cierto, pues el año entrante estarán en Hogwarts.

En este momento estoy en mi habitación arreglando un par de cosas que me faltaban. Extraño mi guitarra, pero no podía traerla porque sigo sin querer que nadie se entere. Aún así…

Sigo con la extraña pregunta sobre quién será la chica que he escuchado en el salón de música, pues me he enamorado de sus canciones, lo que me hace sentir un poco culpable con respecto a Rose, pero tampoco es que la esté engañando, ¿verdad?

He pensado en decirle sobre el salón de música, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo, a menos que…

Sí, eso puede servir.

Tomo un pedazo de pergamino de uno de mis cajones y de inmediato me pongo a escribir, con una melodía dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

**POV Albus:**

Al fin un nuevo semestre en Hogwarts. Las cosas entre mi querida prima Rose y mi mejor amigo Scorpius al fin se han aclarado, y ya era hora, como seguramente ustedes también pensaron. El verlos besarse hace semanas en la fiesta del ministerio fue algo perturbador, pero al menos sé que serán bastante felices juntos.

Y hablando de amor…

Supongo que habrán notado que hay una cierta atracción entre Mandy y yo, y bueno, la verdad es que no la culpo, porque ¿quién no se sentiría atraída por el genialísimo Albus Potter?

Sí, sí, ya pueden parar de reírse de mí.

Lo cierto es que me muero de los nervios, nunca me había gustado una chica del modo que me gusta ella, y no quiero regarla en algo. Rose me dice que no me preocupe, que las cosas se darán solas, pero siento algo más allá de lo físico, algo que supera todo lo que he sentido alguna vez.

Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que la vi, con su hermoso cabello castaño enmarcando su linda sonrisa de dientes perfectos, y su voz melodiosa. Definitivamente la chica perfecta.

En este momento voy en el auto con mis padres y mis hermanos, camino a coger el tren para regresar al colegio. Las vacaciones se me hicieron eternas sin ver a Mandy. Sólo coincidí con ella en una ocasión en que ayudamos a mi prima y su novio para que se vieran sin levantar sospechas. Según mi amada castaña, fue conmovedor verlos cuando se lanzaron a los brazos de otro en un beso romántico. Según yo, fue asqueroso verlos con sus caras bobas intercambiando fluidos salivales.

Al llegar a la estación, una chica se echó a los brazos de James. La pude identificar como Carly, su nueva novia, con la que según él "va en serio" la cosa. Es muy agradable e inteligente, no sé qué le vería a mi hermano. Es broma, es broma.

Subimos al tren, y mientras mis hermanos se van con sus respectivos amigos, yo me embarco en la búsqueda de mi prima favorita.

**POV Rose:**

No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo al fin esté entre los brazos de Scorpius nuevamente. Nos estuvimos carteando todo el tiempo, pero ya casi había olvidado el sabor de sus labios y lo bien que se siente posar mi mano en su pecho, sintiendo latir su corazón.

-_Te extrañé_- me dice luego de separarnos del largo beso que nos dimos al entrar en el compartimiento vacío.

-_Y yo a ti_- le digo acariciando su mejilla y perdiéndome en sus ojos.

Nos quedamos un largo rato abrazados, besándonos de vez en cuando. Me gusta tanto sentir la respiración de mi novio sobre mi cuello, y sus labios sobre mi mejilla mientras me dice que me quiere. Definitivamente me podré acostumbrar a esto. ¿Quién diría que Scorpius Malfoy sería tan cariñoso? Definitivamente yo no.

Luego de un rato llegaron Albus y Mandy. Conozco bien a Albus, y sé que mi amiga cada vez le gusta más, sólo espero que todo salga bien y pronto puedan estar juntos.

El camino se me hizo sorprendentemente corto, entre risas y charlas, sumado a unas cuantas burlas a mi novio (me encanta decir eso) y a mí, pero no me importó, pues nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

Sólo hay una cosa que me incomoda en este momento, y es que aún no le he dicho a Scorpius que voy todos los días a la torre de astronomía, y más aún que hay alguien que me llama mucho la atención.

Sigo con la extraña pregunta sobre quién será la persona que he escuchado en el salón de música, pues me he enamorado de sus canciones, lo que me hace sentir un poco culpable con respecto a Scorpius, pero tampoco es que lo esté engañando, ¿verdad?

Me dio pesar cuando nos separamos para ir a dormir. Nos despedimos con un beso rápido, ya que aún no queremos hacer lo nuestro público.

-_Me da tanto gusto que estén juntos al fin_- dijo Mandy con ojos soñadores mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y yo en la mía.

_-Parece un sueño. ¿Sabes que me gusta desde hace bastante tiempo?_

_ -Ya me lo imaginaba, por la forma en que lo viste la primera vez que nos encontramos, supe que algo sucedía. _

Me sonrojé al saberme obvia.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, como con la esperanza de que nuestros baúles se desempacaran solos. Tuve una idea, pero no podía esperar, al menos no si quería que nuestras compañeras de habitación no escucharan.

_-Menos mal que Albus siempre está cuando lo necesito, no habría sabido que hacer para ver a Scorpius en vacaciones. _

_ -Sí, Albus es muy buena persona. _

Pude notar su sonrojo, así que le mandé una mirada pícara.

_-Te gusta, ¿verdad?_

_ -Ohhh, mira la hora, ya deberíamos haber terminado de desempacar._

_ -Vamos Mandy, sabes que puedes contarme. _

_ -No hay nada que contar. _

Me sorprendió lo tajante que fue, tanto que ya no quise insistir.

**POV Scorpius**

Ha pasado una semana desde que volvimos al colegio.

Si antes estaba feliz, estos han sido los mejores días de todos. Siempre estoy con Rose, y hemos pasado el punto en que ya no nos importa que nos vean tomados de las manos.

Sin embargo, siento que hay algo que molesta a Mandy, pues la he notado bastante distante de Albus, y aunque él no me diga nada, sé que le preocupa.

_-Hola, pequeña_- le digo al encontrármela sola en una mesa de la biblioteca. Más específicamente, la que yo solía usar cuando estaba solo.

-_Hola-_ me responde apenas levantando la vista de su libro, una novela romántica, por lo que pude ver.

Al saber que no me iba a prestar más atención, opté por robarle el libro y obligarla a que me escuchara.

_-¡Hey! Devuélveme mi…_

_ -No hasta que me digas que sucede-_ digo retadoramente. La verdad es que su posición cerrada me ha estado hartando estos días, pues apenas me dirige la palabra.

_-No me pasa nada_- dice cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-_Sí, claro. Y yo soy el mismo Merlín, ¿no_?- digo con sarcasmo. Puede que me esté pasando, pero ella no ha querido soltar prenda.

Hace ademán de irse, pero la detengo sujetándola por un codo.

_-Albus está muy deprimido, piensa que te hizo algo. _

No sé si debí decirle eso, pero parece que surtió efecto en ella.

_-Él no me ha hecho nada_- dice en voz bajita, y alcancé a escuchar un quedo "_aún_" que apenas salió de sus labios.

Así que lo que ella quiere es no salir lastimada.

Tomo su mochila y la hago señas para que me siga. No podremos hablar tranquilamente en este lugar a menos de que todos aquí dejen de ser unos metiches.

Llegamos a la orilla del lago, al instante nos trepamos en un gran haya que se ha convertido en nuestra favorita.

_-En Francia había un chico_- comenzó a relatar, así que le presté toda la atención que fui capaz- _que siempre me decía que yo le gustaba, con el tiempo me enamoré de él y… un día iba por un pasillo y él estaba con otra chica_- sus ojos se aguaron al recordar el momento, así que supongo que no estaban precisamente hablando-, _él trató de negarlo, pero yo ya no podía creerle. Luego llegué aquí. _

Evitó mi mirada, así que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla por los hombros. Intenté comprenderla imaginando que Rose me engañaba, y entendí que si algo así pasaba, no volvería a amar a alguien igual.

_-¿Sigues enamorada de él?_

_ -Eso fue hace un año-_ me dice con voz normal, luego para mi sorpresa, comienza a reír-. _Que idiota soy, Al no tiene la culpa de mis pensamientos extraños, será mejor que hable con él. _

Y dejándome asombrado, se marchó sin más hacia el castillo.

**POV Albus:**

Camino por los pasillos camino al Gran comedor. Me he alejado un rato de la aptitud acaramelada de la nueva parejita de Hogwarts porque al parecer no han escuchado la frase de "no coman pan enfrente de los pobres".

Pero eso no es lo único que la estado en mi mente últimamente, sino el comportamiento de mi amor platónico.

Ya no me mira a los ojos, cuando me habla pareciera como si le hubiera hecho algo malo, y no sé si preocuparme o hastiarme. Mujeres ¬¬

Voy por un pasillo solitario, y a lo lejos veo algo que corre hacía mí, se acerca cada vez más hasta que logro distinguir que es…

Un gemido de placer se escapa de mis labios al sentir que me besa. Mis pensamientos pasados desaparecen para sólo sentir el contacto de sus labios con los míos, sus manos en mi cuello y las mías rodeándola de la cintura. Su sabor es más exquisito de lo que me pude imaginar alguna vez.

_-Perdona por cómo te traté_- me dice cuando nos separamos.

-_Con esto quedas perdonada, créeme_- le digo con voz ahogada, pero sonriendo.

**POV Rose:**

Justo cuando quiero decirle la verdad a Scorpius sobre mis actividades extracurriculares, me dice que tiene algo que hacer. A veces siento que me oculta algo.

Hace aproximadamente tres meses desde que Albus y Mandy salen. Hacen una lindísima pareja. Los veo mientras se hacen arrumacos en la biblioteca, alguien debería decirles que no es el sitio apropiado para eso, pero decido dejarlos en paz. No voy a arruinarles el día porque mi plan de llevar a Scor a mi salón privado no funcionó. Tendré que esperar hasta mañana.

Voy a mi sala común, y antes de que me de cuenta, me quedo dormida en un sofá.

Despierto al poco rato, con la sensación inminente de que el lugar en el que debería estar ahora mismo, es el salón de música.

**POV Scorpius**

No he encontrado otro tiempo esta semana de ir un rato al que he nombrado mi santuario. He estado demasiado ocupado y tengo que arreglar todo para cuando traiga a Rose mañana.

Aún no descubro quién es la chica de la guitarra, pero pienso pedirle ayuda a mi Rose para ver si ella sabe algo. De repente siento muchas ganas de dormir, un sueño rápido no le hace daño a nadie.

_-_Anda, Scor, ven aquí_- decía Maya tironeándolo del brazo con su sonrisa eterna. _

-Está bien_- decía Scorpius divertido, dejándose guiar por el pasillo. _

_La imagen cambiaba, y ahora Scorpius estaba frente a ella tal y como la recordaba, pero tenía detrás lo que parecía una habitación llena de instrumentos musicales._

_La observó más fijamente y notó que una luz etérea se desprendía de ella, iluminándolo todo. _

Despierto con la sensación de ya haber soñado eso antes. Me paso una mano por la frente y me pongo en pie de un salto. Si mi amiga dice que vaya, iré.

Estoy por llegar, son casi las seis de la tarde y los pasillos están solitarios.

**POV Rose:**

Me he acostumbrado a llegar por la puerta por la que una vez me escapé de ser descubierta, así que tomo la desgastada manilla y abro la puerta, sin que la sensación de que debo estar allí se desvanezca.

**POV Scorpius**

Tomo la cerradura y la giro, ya acostumbrado a su sonido chirriante que ha sido mayor con el paso del tiempo.

**POV Rose:**

Entro, encandilada por la luz del sol que se cuela por las amplias ventanas.

**POV Scorpius**

La luz me encandila un poco, haciéndome avanzar casi a ciegas hasta mi guitarra.

**POV Rose:**

Avanzo casi a ciegas hasta la guitarra que me encontré abandonada hace años.

**POV Scorpius**

Y en este momento me quedo sin respiración, pues la chica que amo está frente a mí, tomando el extremo opuesto de mi instrumento.

_-¿Rose?_

**POV Rose:**

_ -Scorpius…_

No puedo creer que él esté aquí.

_-¿Qué haces aquí_?- le digo bastante sorprendida.

**POV Scorpius**

Y entonces caigo en la cuenta.

_ -Eres tú…_

Y parece que ella también ha caído en la cuenta.

**POV Rose:**

No pudo creer que en verdad sea él, el que siempre escuchaba… ¡es el mismo chico que amo!

Ambos nos largamos a reír mientras nos abrazamos.

_-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?_

_ -Por la misma razón que tú, supongo_- me responde sonriendo.

Se ve tan guapo con la luz del sol cayendo sobre él, haciendo que su cabello se vea dorado.

**POV Scorpius**

Le acaricio sus mejillas, asombrado por los hermosos colores que su cabello toma gracias a la luz del sol. No puedo creer lo maravillosamente feliz que estoy. ¡Me enamoré de la misma persona sin saberlo! Vaya que estoy ciego…

_-Tenemos mucho de que hablar, ¿verdad?-_ le digo sonriente

_-Ya lo creo_- me responde igual.

Nos tomamos las manos y salimos a los jardines, llevando con nosotros la guitarra que tanto nos ha dado. Definitivamente esta sería una gran historia que contar, y Maya, mi amiga hasta el final, estará en ella, pues es gracias a su sueño, que nos hemos encontrado hoy.

_Fin_

**¿Les gustó?**

**No puedo creer que al fin haya terminado. No saben cuánto me costó hacer este capítulo. Aún falta el epílogo, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Me dolió terminarlo, pero no quise alargar algo que ya no iba a tener una buena historia. **

**Nos leemos!**


	12. Epílogo

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi peculiar imaginación.

**Epílogo.**

Rose Weasley caminaba con la mano de su novio entrelazada a la suya. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, pues era hora de la cena y nadie quería perdérsela, pues sería la última de aquel curso para mañana en la mañana partir de nuevo a casa.

Ellos eran la excepción, pues querían estar un tiempo a solas antes de separarse. Scorpius llevaba a la espalda una vieja guitarra, que si la observamos bien, no está tan maltratada como debería de estarlo por todos esos años de uso. Era un instrumento especial, tal vez no mágico, pero con valor sentimental.

Después de tantos meses saliendo, los dos enamorados aún sentían cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que sus cuerpos tenían contacto, ya sea con un beso en la mejilla o tomarse de la mano.

_-¿A dónde vamos?-_ preguntó Rose con una sonrisa.

_-Es una sorpresa_- contestó Scorpius sacándole la lengua.

Las personas que antes sólo observaban a este guapo rubio de ojos grises, se dieron cuenta del gran cambio que tuvo cuando comenzó a salir con Rose. Ya no era tan reservado y podía hablar fácilmente con las personas, sonreía a cada momento y poco a poco fue abriendo su corazón.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago, donde había una vista preciosa con la brillante luna iluminando todo a su paso, dándole un toque mágico a la velada.

Scorpius sacó una manta de su mochila y la puso sobre el suelo para que ambos se sentaran. Observó a la chica enfrente de él y sintió que la amaba cada vez más con cada segundo que transcurría. Le robó un ligero beso en los labios, al separarse tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar unos cuantos acordes acompañado de la voz que tanto le gustaba a Rose.

_Era una noche especial  
Para enamorarse  
No sé si te iba a encontrar  
Pero fui a buscarte  
Y cuando te miré  
No lo pude resistir  
Y cuando me acerqué  
Ya no supe que decir  
Y en esa noche de ti  
Yo quedé hechizado_

La pelirroja lo miró con una sonrisa aún más grande, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse. Scorpius siempre le dedicaba canciones, pero nunca una como esta.

_No sé si es amor lo que siento hoy  
Late más fuerte el corazón  
Será que el amor ha llegado al fin  
Me encanta la idea de que seas tú  
Quien me lo va a enseñar_

Scorpius la miraba directo a los ojos. Sabía que a su chica le encantaba que le dedicara alguna melodía, pero esta era especial, pues decía todo lo que había sentido cuando accedió a salir con él.

_Quise robarme la miel  
Que se esconde en tus labios  
Y acariciar esa piel  
Que me tiene clavado  
Y cuando te bese  
Comencé a descubrir  
Todo ese amor  
Que guardabas para mí  
Y esa noche de ti  
Yo quede hechizado_

No sé si es amor lo que siento hoy  
Late más fuerte el corazón  
Será que el amor ha llegado al fin  
Me encanta la idea de que seas tú  
Quien me lo va a enseñar  
  
_Pudiera ser que tú y yo  
Somos dos corazones  
Que el destino juntó…_

Pero Rose no le dio tiempo de terminar, pues se lanzó hacia él en un apasionado beso lleno de amor, que le fue bien correspondido. A pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, seguía queriendo a ese chico como si fuera lo único en su vida.

_-Veo que te gustó_- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa pícara.

-_Es muy linda_- dijo la chica ruborizada. El rubio rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_-La compuse en vacaciones, cuando no sabía cómo hablarte sobre el salón de música. Quería decirte lo mucho que significó la noche que aceptaste ser mi novia. _

Rato después, la guitarra yacía abandonada en un rincón mientras los dos se abrazaban y besaban de vez en cuando. Miraban la hermosa bóveda celeste, prometiendo que nada los separaría de ahora en adelante; ni sus padres, a los que les contarían la verdad en cuanto los vieran.

Todo estaba bien ahora, los Malfoy volvían a ser recibidos en la comunidad mágica, Albus y Mandy seguían saliendo juntos, y nuestra pareja favorita había salido de la clandestinidad musical para llevar alegría a los corazones de los demás.

Y más allá, en la estrella más brillante del cielo, una chica observaba todo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que su mejor amigo la recordaría siempre, y que sería muy feliz a lado de la chica que amaba, pues si algo había aprendido cuando vivía, es que la armonía perfecta, era de dos.

_¡Finite incantatem!_

**Hola!**

**Sí, lo sé, un típico final feliz. Pero bueno, pobre Scorpius, merece un poco de alegría luego de todo lo que sufrió. La canción que nuestro rubio preferido le dedicó a Rose, se llama "No sé si es amor" de Reik. Es bastante linda y me pareció que expresaba justo lo que sucedía. La letra la saqué de quedeletras (punto) com. **

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que estuvieron apoyándome en el transcurso de la historia. Muchas gracias a sus comentarios que me alegran el día cuando siento que ya no puedo más. Esta historia fue mi desahogo de tanta monotonía en la escuela, mi compañera incondicional. **

**Pero no se preocupen, que aún no se deshacen de mí, habrá más de SMagicRose para rato!**

**Me despido con mis mejores deseos para ustedes este día de nochebuena, recuerden que es época para perdonar y amar, aunque a veces nos de cosita jaja. Es que nunca sabes cuando dejarás este mundo, y es mejor estar en paz con los demás, eso Scorpius lo aprendió a la mala. **

**Les mando muchos besos y abrazos. ¡¡Felices Harrynavidades!!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
